Gundam Seed Xtreme
by Moster82
Summary: The year is C.E 74, 2 years after the last war between Zaft and Orb. An alliance between Zaft and Orb is formed. However, a new rising power is in the dark, and is slowly destroying the Earth Alliance... Please Read and Review! Thank all!
1. Prolounge

The year is now C.E 74, 2 year after the war between Orb and Zaft. An union called 'Zorb' has been formed by the alliance of Orb and Zaft to maintain peace. Furthermore, Earth Alliance is now in a struggle against Blue Comos for power and neither side are gaining the upper hand. Using the conflict between Earth Alliance and Blue Comos, a new terrorist group is secretly building up in the shadow, waiting for the right moment to strike...

(Yo all! This is my first gundam fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy! Orginal Characters not from the series and Mobile Suits have their own profile! Please R&R!)

[Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Characters Profile!

**CHARACTER**

Zorb  
Name: Gary  
Alias: "Garo"  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Zorb  
Love Interests: Rei  
Rank: Blue Coat (Something that is the same as ZAFT Red Coat)  
Description: A boy who lost his parents during the Josh war. Actually a pilot in training of Orb, now he is all ready to fight and defend Zorb, the new alliance between Zaft and Orb. Having a happy go lucky attitude, nothing can stop him. Usually wears a sleeveless jacket with a T-shirt as a causal dressing code, he wears fingerless gloves as well as the usual uniform of Orb. Don't mind his happy-go-lucky attitude, he is strong in battle and pilot the Mobile Suit Deathslasher.  
Mobile Suit: Murasame, Deathslasher(all pack)

Name: Ciara  
Age:15  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Zorb  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Zaft Red Coat  
Description: Enrolled into ZAFT at a young age. She was captured by ZAFT when she was a baby. As they found out that she was a coordinator and saw her skills on piloting a Mobile Suit, she was trained intensively before the Second Bloody Valentine War. She doesn't know anything about her parents. She wears the usual female ZAFT uniform. Hair is shoulder length and tied up in a pony tail. She has bangs. Very funny, happy, and confident. Mitsko is a coordinator and is short, but a great fighter. As the youngest Mobile Suit pilot, she's still a reckless, annoying kid. Rumors say that she is actually one of the coordinator project in L4 Mendel space colony.  
Mobile Suit: Nitouryuu

Name: Livan  
Alias: "Knight, Caroline/Chrono Knights"  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Zorb  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Second Lit  
Description: A vertan who fought in both the previous 2 wars, he is an pro in close range combat. However, his mobile suit is currently destroyed even before he got onboard Demolisher thus, he has no mobile suit now. Often known as the 'Knight', which suits him well as he will always protect anyone close to him, he is often seen close with Caroline and Chrono. Thus, his title has somehow changes to "Caroline/Chrono Knights"...  
Mobile Suit: Nitouryuu

Name: Caroline  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Zorb  
Love Interests: Chrono  
Rank: Second Lit  
Descripiton: Join the military as she want to be with Chrono. Young at age for a captain but she is quite a good decision maker. Wears a Zorb uniform and is assigned to the same battleship as Chrono, the Demolisher.  
Battleship: Demolisher

Name: Chrono  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Zorb  
Love Interests: Caroline  
Rank: Lit  
Description: Join the military as he believe in Lacus, he is a good lit yet sometimes, he can make some wrong mistake in his command. However, despite of this, Caroline still like him. And those mistake are usually covered up by Takeru, a strong leader who is the captain. In the absence of Takeru, he take command of Demolisher. Wears the usual Zorb uniform for Lit.  
Battleship: Demolisher

Name: Takeru  
Alias: "The Brain"  
Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Zorb  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Captain  
Description: A strong leader who is a veteran in the last 2 war. He was in Earth Alliance for a period of time but soon switch sides to join the 3 ship alliance. Now, he is the captain of the battleship of Zorb, Demolisher. Wears the usual Captain uniform for Zorb.  
Battleship: Demolisher

Name: Crytsal Yamki  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegaince: Zorb  
Love Interest: Windy  
Rank: Segerant  
Description: The pilot of Demolisher. At first, he was a mobile suit pilot. However, he stopped piloting a mobile suit ever since and accident occurred which caused him to be weak in his right arm and leg. Having face this difficultly, he choose to become a pilot of battleship instead of a mobile suit pilot.  
Battleship: Demolisher

Name: Windy  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Type: Natural  
Allegaince: Zorb  
Love Interest: Crytal Yamki  
Rank: Head Tech  
Description: The head tech onboard Demolisher. She is in charage of repairing all mobile suits onboard. At a young age, she gotten the title of the head tech in Orb which is a first for someone her age. However, she is still new to some stuff. She is also in love with the pilot of Demolisher, Crystal Yamki.  
Battleship: Demolisher

Name: Cam  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegaince: Zorb  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Staff Segerant  
Description: The Weapon Control personal onboard Demolisher. She is Ciara older sister as well as a good mobile suit pilot. However, she remains to be a weapon control personal despite the fact that she has lots of chance to be a mobile suit pilot. Dislike mobile suits.  
Battleship: Demolisher

Name: Little Chrono  
Age: Puppy  
Gender: Male  
Type: Dog  
Love Interest: -nil- (WTFBBQ1337OMG)  
Rank: -nil- (WTFBBQ1337OMG)  
Description: Caroline dog...Yea...The first dog ever to be on a battleship...It is purple in colour...

**Orb**  
Name: Victor  
Alias: "Optic"  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Orb  
Love Interest: Lindsay  
Rank: Captain  
Description: A captain of Orb. He is famous in Orb, well known for his plans and coordination of troops on the battlefield. Is known of Optic because of this and many do not know of his true name, Victor. Strong in both land and air tatics, he is one of the few rare talents in the Orb military force. He and Takeru were once friends but now rivals. This is because Takeru got choosen as the captain of Demolisher instead of him and now, he command another protype battleship, 'Echizen'  
Battleship: Echizen

Name: Lindsay  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Orb  
Love Interest: Victor  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Description: A girl that use to be in Zaft. She switch over to Orb during the last war because she wanted a free world instead of a world where one cannot change his/her destiny. She is Victor girlfriend and fights strongly for him. She is a little cold to anyone other then Victor.  
Mobile Suit: Mursame

**Zaft**  
Name: Xin  
Alias: "Scattered Petals"  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Lacus (Not Zaft...)  
Love Interests: Hayame Shoko  
Rank: Zaft Red Coat  
Description: junk part dealer who gets his goods from the debris belt then sell them to customers on earth. After finding a fully intact mobile suit in the debris belt [and decided to sell at high price to a collecter, his worker pod came under fire from a Triple Alliance ship (Valkyrie Vixen) and held captive aboard. He went under questioning from the captain. During his questioning, the ship was attacked by Exiler's mobile suits (mass-produced type). Since the ship was badly damaged from a previous battle, it was uable to evade the Exiler troops. As Xin did not want to die on alien ground, he decided to take off with that mobile suit he found. Unknowingly, he became a mobile suit pilot for the Zaft.  
Mobile Suit: Gunslinger

Name: Hayame Shoko  
Alias: "Silent Fate"  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Lacus (Not Zaft...)  
Love Interests: Xin  
Rank: Zaft Red Coat  
Description: One of the mobile suit pilots on board the Valkyrie Vixen. And also a close friend with Xin since he boarded the ship. She's quite a lass but a bit Anti-social because she's been intensively training in the PLANTs since she was young. The origin of this girl is a mystery. Some says that she's one of the coordinators projects in colony cluster L4. Mainly because her fighting capabilities overshot many pilots in ZAFT and ORB, which makes many people believes that. Another strange behavior of her is that she likes using her sharp combat knife to scrape the skin of her neck! And she doesn't understand what fear is. She usually keeps a expressionless face unless Xin appears in front her when she will always smile. This occasion puzzles many crew members even Xin (he barely knows her!).  
Mobile Suit: ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom

Name: Tanakura Sayako  
Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Lacus (Not Zaft...)  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Zaft Captain  
Description: Captain of a mostly female-staffed battle ship, the Valkyrie Vixen. She had battle experience since the Break out of Messiah. A loyalist of Lacus Clyne.  
Battleship: Valkyrie Vixen

Name: Aeris Hearty  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Lacus (Not Zaft...)  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Valkyrie Vixen CIC  
Description: A new staff that just board the Valkyrie Vixen recently. Looks up to Sayako. Very loyal to Lacus. However, she sort of obey every single command...  
Battleship: Valkyrie Vixen

Name: Tifa Locke  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Lacus (not Zaft...)  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Valkyrie Vixen Technical Crew leader  
Description: The head of the Technical Crew onboard Valkyrie Vixen.  
Battleship: Valkyrie Vixen

**Earth Alliance**  
Name: Xion  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Description: He lived through the terrible war and his families survived along with him. He is a brilliant kid and loves to play action games which is a simulation made by Blue Cosmo to develop piloting skills on naturals and help them fight coordinators without even noticing and thought it was fun. His records were found out in the Internet that he is one of the best 20 players. He was forced to become a pilot as an Earth Alliance soldier. He started piloting a mobile suit the strike dagger at the training center; he was bonded to the mobile suit in no time and helping E.A to win countless battle. His father was a coordinator and his mother was a natural. He was promoted to commander in a short period. He was lucky to have a good captain which had good leadership and won't risk his soldier's lives. He also had his best friend, Fred, along with him.

Mobile Suit: Sage  
Name: Yee Liang  
Alias: "Richard, YL"  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Description: A pilot from the Earth Alliance force. Like Mwu, he is a strong pilot. Usually, the force he lead into battle will get back unharmed. Strange enough, they will still win the battle! He joins the Earth Alliance for the hope of peace and was in the force for more then 2 years. Used to be in Phatom Pain but was transfered over to another fleet.  
Mobile Suit: Jet Windam

Name: Knasrijam  
Alias: "Shadow Slayer, Knas"  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Type: 'Fail' Experimental Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Captain  
Description: A failed product of the Extended. He needs to take his pills once every week or else he will suffer from the side effects of the extended project. Usually a quiet guy and has pale skin. Known as Shadow Slayer for his quick and fast use of beam sabers in battle, taking down mobile suits even before they see him coming.  
Mobile Suit: Jet Windam (Black)

Name: Daisuke  
Alias: "Poke"  
Gender: Male  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Captain  
Description: Get along well with Xin. However, he only pilots a Gouf Custom like Shoko. Is a very good friend of Xin and the only coordinator in Earth Alliance!  
Mobile Suit: -nil-

Name: Hemen Icigo Helam  
Alias: "High"  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Description: A follower of Knas. He is a strong warrior and is very loyal to Knas. He is known as High because of of his name which is too long. So, they just took the word HIGH out of his name and use it...  
Mobile Suit: Jet Windam

Name: Cheehuat  
Alias: "Chee"  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Description: Another follower of Knas. He is also very strong and loyal to Knas. A good friend of High. High nickname was given by him. Very quick in doing stuff and is good at hiding.  
Mobile Suit: Jet Windam

Name: Hugo  
Age: 40  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Captain  
Description: Xion and Yee Liang Captain!  
Mobile Suit: -nil-

Name: Fred  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: Earth Alliance  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Description: Best friend of Xion...What other thing can I say...HE IS DEAD!  
Mobile Suit: Jet Windam

**Blue Comos**  
Name: Dope  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Type: Experimental Natural  
Allegiance: Blue Comos  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Lit  
Description: A worst case result of an experiment gone wrong. Now, all he like to do is to kill people for fun and blasting other mobile suits. Doesn't care about his team mate as long as the job is done. He also doesn't like to listen to orders and most of the time, spend his time destroying other mobile suit before carrying out his order. Wears a usual Earth Alliance uniform which is unbutton at the top and changed to fit the Blue Comos tone.  
Mobile Suit: Tesaol

Name: Jasime  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Type: Experimental Natural  
Allegiance: Blue Comos  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Lit  
Description: The most mature of the experiment group gang in Blue Comos, she is a serious fighter. being the only girl in the group, she is always looked down on. However, her piloting skills are the best of the gang and she can easily take down a whole base on her own. Wears a usual Earth Alliance uniform which is dark blue in colour to fit to the Blue Comos tone.  
Mobile Suit: Doom

Name: Alex  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Type: Experimental Natural  
Allegiance: Blue Comos  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Second Lit  
Description: Being the lowest ranking of the 3, his orders are usually not followed. However, he is the oldest of the group. Wear the usual Earth Alliance uniform which is unbutton at the top and changed to fit the Blue Comos tone.  
Mobile Suit: Buckload

**Netural**  
Name: Rei  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Type: Natural  
Allegiance: -nil-  
Love Interest: Gary  
Rank: -nil-  
Description: Gary's wife...Yea...That's right...Gary's wife...(OMFG) Used to be a trainee in Zorb...It was an accident...Gary picked up a ring from the floor he found and she mistook that for him asking for her hand in marriage...They were childhood friends and she is usually emotionless unless provoked...Now she quited the military duties due to her marriage and is a normal student in a school just like any other...except without any emotions...(like Rei from Evangelion! XD)

**ReVo**  
Name: Fabian  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Type: First Gen Coordinator  
Allegiance: ReVo  
Love Interests: -nil-  
Rank: Commander  
Description: He is a 13 years old kid with lone attitude. Like to works alone and is a first generation coordinator. His past is a mystery and he does not side with any side. He usually wears a sleeveless blue T-shirt and a blue jeans and does not smile usually.  
Mobile Suit: Excel

Name: Astey  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Alleginace: ReVo  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: ReVo Red Coat (Same as Zaft Red Coat)  
Description: A girl who once believe in peace between Naturals and Coordinator. However, after the 2 wars of the past, she lost all hope in the things she believe. Joined ReVo to support them in an anti-Natural movement as Naturals are the one who start the last 2 wars. Thus, she believe in a world for Coordinators only.  
Mobile Suit: DeadZea

Name: Ashey  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: ReVo  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: ReVo Red Coat  
Description: She is the twin sister of Astey. Highly admiring her, she followed her path and joined ReVo. She strongly believe in Rad Zala for her sister also believe in him.  
Mobile Suit: Zaku Slayer

Name: Rad Zala  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: ReVo  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: ReVo Supreme Commander  
Description: Athrun brother and the supreme commander of ReVo. He strongly believe in his late father's belif for a world with only coordinator. After hearing that his father has been killed by Athrun, he was shock and decided to have his revenage on Athrun and all Naturals.

Name: Paul  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Type: Coordinator  
Allegiance: ReVo  
Love Interest: -nil-  
Rank: ReVo Red Coat  
Description: A strong believer in Patrick Zala ever since the Junis Seven incident. He is a strong fighter and will usually trash his enemy in any form of battle. However, he is better in close range than in long range.  
Mobile Suit: Zaku Slayer


	3. Mobile Suit Profile!

**MECHA**

**Zorb**  
Name: GAL-05 Deathslasher  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Special Equipment: hard points for mounting striker packs, hyper jamming system  
Armor: Phrase Shift

Armament: Beam scythe X1, Buster shield X1, MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS Fire-Linked x 2(head gathering cannon)

Description: A mobile suit that looks like Deathscythe, it has only the most basic weapon that is a beam scythe and a head gathering cannon. Without the ability to fly, it can hardly fight against flying mobile suits. However, it is able to lure enemy into close range and either slash them or launch it buster shield. Plus, it has a special feature that allows it to be unseen by radar and mobile suit cameras. But, it may be seen by the naked eye. It also have other striker packs to boost its power.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-05a Deathslasher DX  
Power: Battery  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Powerplant: Battery  
Special Equipment: hard points for mounting striker packs, hyper jamming system  
Armor: Phrase Shift

Armament: Beam scythe X1, Buster shield X1, MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS Fire-Linked x 2(head gathering cannon), MA-M21KF High-Energy Beam Rifle x 2 (Beam Rifle), MX2200 Beam Shield (Buster Shield Beam Shield), M02G Super Lacerta x 2 (Hip Beam Sabers)

Description: With the DX pack, Deathslasher DX is now able to fight air mobile suits. With this pack, it can now fly. Now, it gain new weapons and is both strong in long and short range. Having the features as the same as above, it is a force to be reckon with. With its two beam rifle, it can join them together to fire a even stronger beam. Its buster sheild also become stronger, having a beam deflector installed.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-05b Deathslasher LR  
Powerplant: Battery  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Power: Battery  
Special Equipment: hard points for mounting striker packs, hyper jamming system, LRC system

Armor: Phrase Shift

Armament: Buster shield X1, MX2200 Beam Shield (Buster Shield Beam Shield), MX5020 Beam Sniper X1(Joined together), MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS Fire-Linked x 2(head gathering cannon)

Description: With the LR pack, Deathslasher is ultra strong in long range. However, it loses all it strength to fight and win in close range. Being equiped with a beam sniper and a LRC system( Long Ranger Combat), it can now fire a deadly beam that is strong enough to destroy a 2 battleship with a single beam. With this pack, its armor increases. The beam sniper however, is made up of 2 parts which is only put together when needed. If not, it is equiped behind on the hip. Because it is powered by battery, it can only fire up to 3 shots before the power supply is used up. However, it is able to fire the beam sniper way out of the radar range.  
-------------------------------------------------

**Orb**  
-nil-

**Zaft**  
Name: ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger  
Manufacturer: Zaft  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery (duration: 10 hours)  
Special Equipment: Terra-Phase Shift armor (extra armor to counter its own weapons' recoil)

Armament: "Romteknica" beam knives x2 (stored under the knee joint like Hyperion), "Mad Dog" 350mm Gatling cannon x1, "Shooting Star" Beam Gatling cannon x1, beam pistol x2, 9-missile pod x2

Alternate Form:  
Escape Mode: (This Activates when phase shift runs out, All generated energy are transferred to the thrusters ONLY)  
Siege Mode: (All generated energy is transferred to the Gatling cannons to produce maximum weapon damage. Targets out of 10km radius and beyond only. Maximum attack range can compare with positron cannon. Only able to activate is mode when the enemies are far out from their attack range. Xin so far only use this to clear debris. In this mode the unit is unable to move to another spot)

Description: Constructed on a heavily modified GAT-X103 Buster frame. Unlike Buster, its armaments cannot dock together. Its Gatling cannons are stored at the back of the unit; they unfold and mount on the hips when active. The "Mad Dog" 350mm Gatling cannon uses gun launcher ammunitions and is clip-fed from a back pack.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: Gunbuster  
Manufacturer: Zaft  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Powerplant: Protype Fission Battery (Best if used for only 45mins to 1 hour maxium)  
Special Equipment: Terra-Phrase Shift armor

Armament: beam pistol x2, beam saber x2, "Star Crosser" Beam whip X1, "Romteknica" beam knives x2 (stored under the knee joint like Hyperion)

Alternate Form:  
Escape Mode: (This Activates when phase shift runs out, All generated energy are transferred to the thrusters ONLY)

Description: A protype version of Gunslinger. This was created before the Gunslinger and the current Gunslinger that Xin is using is created from Gunbuster. However, Gunbuster was not used as it was unstable, operational only at times. Gunbuster Protype Fission Battery is also very unstable, if used for a long period of time or it gets too heated, it will shut down or in worse case sencrio, explode, wiping out Gunbuster as well as everything in a 500m radis.  
-------------------------------------------------

**Earth Alliance**  
Name: GAL-04 Sage  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Trans Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: MD controling system(MDS), Trans Phrase Shift, Staff

Armament: Staff (The staff is no longer than sage and can be divided into two part,one bigger on top and a smaller one at the bottom)- Positronic Reflector blue and red and a two holes on the staff, beam and plasma cannon X1, Beam saber (hidden) X2, Beam Shield X1, "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannon X2, Vulcan X4

Description: It look like Freedom and destiny Gundam. No doubt it is just like sage even though it can't cause spell. It can control special Gundams (wirelessly) made for the control system. Can control up to 10 over MDs made by orb to reduce lives loss, because of orb's small population.(Eg.10 Murasame) Xion don't have to control them, since they are operated by themselves unless Sage Gundam is destroyed. They are auto-computerized Mobile Suits which copy Xion own piloting skill and updated itself it became more powerful through battles. Sage's battleship also holds the system in case of emergency because the system is still under test. It has battle capabilities in every environment. Plus, it uses power faster then that of the other GAL series. The only GAL MS to be able to control MD.  
-------------------------------------------------

**Blue Comos**  
Name: GAL-06 Doom  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Trans Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: Energy Absorber whip, Booster on chest and legs (other then the normal boosters)

Armament: Beam Shield X2, Energy Absorber whip X1, Beam Saber (hidden) X2, head vulcan X4, MA-M21KF High-Energy Beam Rifle x 1, MMI-70 "Excalibur" Anti-Ship Sword X1

Description: The second of the 2 only GAL series MS to uses Trans Phrase Shift, this MS is more powerful then the other 5 as it is created based on the other 5 problems such as short time limit for power and unabling to fly without a backpack. It also has a unquire Energy absorber which is able to steal energy from other MS and power up it own. However, the energy absorber can only be used when its own power ran out. Looking like the Gouf MS, it head is different like a gundam(With the 2 pointy things..XD) and a less bulk body.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-03 Tesaol  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: Boosters on legs and chest(other then the normal booster)

Armament: MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2(head gathering cannon), MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber x 2, MMI-70 "Excalibur" Anti-Ship Sword x 2, MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, MA-M80 "Defiant" Beam Javelin x 2

Description: A Mobile suit created to suit the need for close range fighting. Looking much like the Duel gundam, it is well armed for close range fight. However, it has long range weapon too like that of its chest cannon. It is speedy and has major booster on the legs as well as chest to enable close range fighting to be the best. Plus, it stores 2 sword like that of the Sword Impulse on its back.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-02 Buckload  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: Cannons on shoulder get it energy from the backpack.

Armament: "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon X2 (shoulder cannon), Gatling gun X1, MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS fire-linked X2 (head gathering cannon), 220mm 6-barrel missile pod X2 (on shoulder), combined shield (30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun x 1, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 1) X1

Description: A Mobile suit created for the sole purpose of long range combat. Strong in long range and weak in close, it is the very opposite of GAL-03 Tesaol. Looking much like the Buster gundam except for a few changes in the head and other parts. 2 cannons like the Calamity Gundam are equiped on its shoulder. Unable to fly is it main weakness. It also got a gathering gun like the Heavy arm gundam and a shield that of Strike Gundam IWSP.  
-------------------------------------------------

**Netural**  
-nil-

**ReVo**  
Name: ATB-100 DeadZea  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: EXILER military industrialists  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift armor, Transforming

Armament: MA-BAR76T high-energy beam rifle x1, MA-M90S beam javelin x2, MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, shoulder shield x2, heat rod x1

Alternate Form: Speed Mode

Description: The ATB-100 DeadZea is a protype mobile suit devoloped by the EXILER military industrialists. It is a mobile suit based on the Zaku and Gouf combine. It is able to transform into a mobile armor giving it additional speed and firepower. Suited for both close and long range, it has an advantage in space.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-01 Excel  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs

Armament: Armor Schneider Combat Knives x1, Shield x1 (Fixed on left arm shoulder for easy maneuver), "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x2

Description: Looks like more or less like Justice Gundam without its sub-flight system and except that its black and a little yellow strips in colour. It has 2 different packs to choose from but the Fighter Pack is mostly used as the Blast pack is mostly used on Earth to snipe and as it takes up a lot of energy. It is the first of the GAL series to be created.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-01a Excel (+Fighter pack)  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs

Armament: Armor Schneider Combat Knives x1, Shield x1 (Fixed on left arm shoulder for easy maneuver), "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x 2, Beam Saber x2, 60mm beam rifle x1, "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang x1

Description: Excel Gundam equiped with a backpack which enables it to fly. Backup is like Deathslasher DX backpack except that it is more bulky then Deathslasher DX backpack as it is the first of the GAL series.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Name: GAL-01b Excel (+Blast pack)  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Battery  
Armor: Phrase Shift  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting Striker Packs, Phase Shift armor

Armament: Armor Schneider Combat Knives x1, Shield x1 (Fixed on left arm shoulder for easy maneuver), "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x2, Schlag 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon x 2 (Just like Calamity), "Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka x 1, 220mm 6-Barrel Missile Pod x 1 (Place next to the left beam cannon on its shoulder.), Beam Saber x 2 (When low on energy, he could detach the Beam cannon and charge with the beam saber.)

Description: Excel Gundam equiped with the blast pack for long range sniping. Uses a lot of energy.  
-------------------------------------------------


	4. Mass Produced MS Profile!

**Massed Produced MS**

**Zorb**  
Name: MAF-M3 Nitouryuu  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Armor: Average  
Unit Type: mass production commander type mobile suit

Armament: "Gerbera" katana x2, "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, beam rifle x2, M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS (mounted on wings,use only in mobile armor mode) x 4

Alternate Form:  
Mobile Armor: (Like Mursame, it can transform into a mobile armor, enabling it movements to be increased in the air.)

Description: A new type of mobile suits made especially for the use of Zorb and Orb commander in battle. It was first introducted after the battle for Orb in CE 74 and its first 2 pilots are Ciara and Livan.

**Zaft**  
Name: ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom  
First Deployment: CE 73  
Manufacturer: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Armor: Average  
Unit Type: mass production commander type mobile suit

Armament: "Balmung" Tri-barrel beam Gun, "M5-M78" Laser Gatling / Vulcan Cannon, Heavy Beam Sword x1, MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod x1, Beam shield

Description: The ZGMF-2002 GOUF Custom was a further development of the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited.

* * *

**Earth Alliance**  
Name: GAT-01B1+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger II  
First Deployment: CE 72  
Manufacturer: Earth Alliance  
Powerplant: Integrated Battery  
Armor: Strong  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting equipments

Armament: Agni 320mm Super High Impulse Cannon x1, 120mm Anti ship Vulcan gun, 350mm Gun Launcher

Description: A massed produced version of the Strike Launcher. It looks like a Dagger with the Launcher pack. Upgraded version of the GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger, it has no close range combat skills except all out long range combat weapons.

**Blue Comos**  
Name: GAT-05 Windam EX (was firstly known as Windam Version 2)  
First Deployment: CE 73  
Manufacturer: Blue Comos  
Powerplant: Integrated Battery  
Armor: Normal  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting equipments

Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 4 (fire-linked, mounted in head), ES04B Beam Saber x 2 (mounted on hips, hand-carried in use), Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator x 2 (stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use), A52 Offensive Shield type E (Mk438/B dual Multipurpose Missile "Würger" SA10) x 1 (mounted on left arm) , M9409L Beam Rifle x 1

Description: Not much difference from a normal windam. Just more speed, power and energy. Able to carry different equipment.

* * *

Name: GAT-05b D WindamFirst Deployment: CE 73  
Manufacturer: Blue Comos  
Powerplant: Integrated Battery  
Armor: Above Average

Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 4 (fire-linked, mounted in head), ES04B Beam Saber x 2 (mounted on back, hand-carried in use), Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator x 2 (stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use), A52 Offensive Shield type E (Mk438/B dual Multipurpose Missile "Würger" SA10) x 1 (mounted on left arm) , M9409L Beam Rifle x 1, Anti-ship sword X1(Mounted on back), Beam Cannon X1

Description: Look pretty much heavier and stronger. Has a stronger armor but speed is slowed down. Unable to fly. Used for drop assult from space.

* * *

**Netural**  
-Nil-

**ReVo**  
Name: ZGMF-5000 Zaku Exile  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: EXILER military industrialists  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Armor: Normal  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting equipments

Armament: MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, shoulder shield x2, MA-BAR76T high-energy beam rifle x1, ES04B Beam Saber x 2 (mounted on back, hand-carried in use)

Description: The Exiler force improved the ZMGF-1001 Zaku to futher height, enabling flight ablilites as well as having an advantage in space

* * *

Name: ZGMF-4000 Zaku Slayer  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Manufacturer: EXILER military industrialists  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Armor: Normal  
Special Equipment: hardpoint for mounting equipments 

Armament : MA-M8 beam tomahawk x2, shoulder shield x2, MA-BAR76T high-energy beam rifle x1, ES04B Beam Saber x 2 (mounted on back, hand-carried in use), heat rod

Description: The further improved version of Zaku Exile, with heat rod. It is a commander type mobile suit.


	5. Battleship Profile!

**BATTLESHIP**

**Zorb**  
Name: Demolisher  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Length: 375m  
Class: Near Argama class/Archangel class  
Linear Catapults: 2

Armament: "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon X2, "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon X1, surface-to-ship missile launcher X24, surface-to-air missile launcher X16, "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS X20, secondary gun 'Mini Gottfried' X2

Propulsion: Thermonuclear pulse thruster x8, Small thermonuclear pulse thruster x10

Description: A battleship that looks like the Near Argama class. However, it is also quite different as it is dark in colour. Plus, it has the archangel abililities. It is load with the 2 Lohengrin Cannons at the side like the Kusanagi battleship. There is only 1 Gottfried cannon below the 'head' of the battleship.

Crew:  
Takeru- Captain  
Chrono- Lit, Co-captain  
Caroline- CIC  
Cam- Weapon Control  
Crytsal Yamki- Pilot of Demolisher  
Windy- Head Tech

Pilots onboard:  
Gary- Deathslasher DX, Deathslasher LR  
Ciara- Zaku Gunner(Destroyed)  
Livan- Zaku Gunner(Destroyed)

* * *

**Orb**  
Name: Echizen  
Manufacturer: Zorb  
First Deployment: CE 74  
Length: 375m  
Class: Near Argama class/Archangel class  
Linear Catapults: 2 

Armament: "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon X2, "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon X1, surface-to-ship missile launcher X24, surface-to-air missile launcher X16, "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS X20, secondary gun 'Mini Gottfried' X2

Propulsion: Thermonuclear pulse thruster x8, Small thermonuclear pulse thruster x10

Description: The sister ship of Demolisher.

Crew:  
Optic- Captain  
Tezuka-Co Captain  
Momoshiro-CIC  
Inu-Weapon Control  
Ryoma-Pilot of Echizen  
Kaido-Head Tech

Pilot:  
Lindsay- Mursame  
Fuji- Mursame

* * *

**Zaft**  
Name: Valkyrie Vixen  
Manufacturer: Zaft  
First Deployment: CE 73  
Length: 400m  
Class: Valkyrie Vixen  
Linear Catapults: 3

Armament: Armament: QZX-2 "Völsunga" positron blaster cannon x 1, XM47 "Skögul" dual beam cannon x 2, M10 "Randgníð" triple 430 mm naval rifle x 1, 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS x 12, "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher x 16, "Dispar" intercept missile launcher x 16, Anti-beam depth charge launcher x 2

Propulsion: thermonuclear pulse thruster x 16

Description: Dubbed as the Minerva II. Built for speed, it is fitted with more thrusters. It is designed as a trans-atmospheric mobile assault ship and a battleship. Named after minor female deities in Norse Mythology, called Valkyries.

Crew:  
Sayako- Captain  
Hrund Fortner - Weapons Control  
Sigrdrífa Kerensky - Secondary Weapon Control, Sensor station  
Hrist Herja- Pilot of Valkyrie Vixen  
Aeris- CIC  
Tifa- Head Tech

Pilot:  
Xin- Gunslinger  
Shoko -Gouf Custom(Destroyed)

* * *

**Earth Alliance**  
-nil-

**Blue Comos**  
-nil-

**ReVo**  
-nil-


	6. Phrase 01: The Fire of the Night

**PHRASE 01- THE FIRE OF THE NIGHT**

The year is C.E 74. It has been 2 years since the last war. Now, in Singapore, peace has return. Zorb has recently taken over this area from the Blue Comos. Pilots are mostly resting in the hangers, hanging out and enjoying the time with their friends. One such pilot is Gary. 

"Hey, what's up?" Gary asked the rest of the other pilots in the hanger number 59 where his mobile suit is in. Truth is, all this other pilots doesn't know him yet because they're from ZAFT whereas he's from Orb. Without a doubt in his mind, he is all ready to make some new friends.

"Lookie here, a BLUE COAT! Well, said here that only RED COATS are allowed to enter, why are you here?"

"Yeah blue boy, get lost. You're no match for Red Coats. Go back to Orb, this isn't the place where you should be hanging out."

"Hey hey, cool down, my mobile suit is stationed here! I'll just leave you guys here...I'll be over there, if you need anything, just call me." Gary said before walking over to his mobile suit, a murasame. As usual, Gary got back to his mobile suit and begin to do some maintenance on it. No one has ever like a blue coat like Gary before. Even if he tries hard, all he end up is being used.

* * *

During that time Gary was fixing his mobile suit... 

"Seems like Zorb is creating some new mobile suit in Singapore isn't it? That's why they fought so hard to regain that terrority."

"Looking at these photos(Look at photos of a unknown mobile suit in developing as they are being thrown arcoss the table), it is true...We have to either destroy them or steal them."

"I vote for stealing...We could always use some extra mobile suits here."

(Slams his fist on the table) "Alright, we will begin operation 'Ragnarok' on Singapore at 0000 hours."

* * *

After some time, the maintenance work is done on Gary's murasame. With that, he went out of the hanger for some fresh air... 

"The air is so fresh..."  
(BOOM!)  
"What the..."

Explosion sounds were everywhere. Hangers were being bombard as Blue Comos Jet Daggers flew though the sky, destroying hangers, ensuring that resistance is futile. No Mobile suit could launch out. Once they  
walk into open ground, they're fight apon. At the bay, underwater Vosgulov class submarines were being destroyed Forbidden Vortex.

_"__RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ENEMY ATTACKING, ALL MOBILE SUITS PLEASE LAUNCH!"_ the intercom sounded. Gary begun to rush to his hanger but seconds before he reaches it, a beam destroyed it. Without a place to go, and a mobile suit to fight back it is hopeless. Blue Comos is launching a full scale attack on Singapore.

* * *

"WOOT WOOT WOOT, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" Dope yelled out as he blasted a few hangers from his Jet Dagger L. "THIS IS WAY FUN!!!!!!!!" 

"Don't play so much and go get those mobile suits. This is an order."

"Yeah yeah...Man, and I was having so much fun..." Dope said as he landed his Jet Dagger L and prepare his pistol for killing.

* * *

That the same time, Gary ran to a nearby hanger which is untouched by any beam. It was surprising that this hanger was untouched by anything! Talk about being lucky! There, was an small tunnel leading to the basement. Gary went into it as being underground would be safer then above. Once reached the bottom, he saw 6 new mobile suit laying on the ground. With it, he saw gun-fighting below as he hid above. Taking out his pistol, he shot a Blue Comos pilot and killed him. 

"Darn it, I'm out of bullets..." he said as he jumped down into the cock pit and started up the mobile suit...

"This is fun!" Dope laughed out loud as he climbed into 1 of the unknown mobile suit and started up the system...

Nearby, a boy jumped into a thingypit and killed the Blue Comos pilot atempting to start up the mobile suit. Next, he too, started up the mobile suit as 4 other mobile suit started up beside him...


	7. Phrase 02: The Repeat of History

**PHRASE 02- THE REPEAT OF HISTORY**

_'Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module'_ flashed across the screen as Gary powered up the mobile suit. Soon, other control panal begin lighting up also. The screen begin to show the outside of the mobile suit. Within moments, the mobile suit was up and standing. Across the hanger, the other mobile suit too stood up and begin advancing towards the door.

"Darn it, they're sure to attack me after we are out of the hanger! Their main purpose in the first place must have been to steal these mobile suit!" Gary frown to himself. After that, he search for the weapons avaible on the mobile suit.

"WHAT THE!!! THIS MOBILE SUIT ONLY HAS 3 WEAPONS AND IS UNABLE TO FLY!?!"

* * *

_'RED ALERT!!! RED ALERT!!! Doom, Deathslasher, Tesaol, Buckload and Excel are being stolen!!! Get them back at all cost!'_

* * *

Dope started up his mobile suit that the same time as the others. Soon his mobile suit was too up and standing. 

"So, its name is Tesaol huh...HAHAHA, CLOSE RANGE COMBAT WEAPONS! THIS WILL BE FUN!!!" Dope said as Tesaol rushed out of the hanger, blasting more Zaku with its chest cannon. Next, it took out it beam saber and rushed towards the mobile suit that the Blue Comos didn't stole.

"EAT THIS!!!" Dope yelled as Tesaol sung its beam saber towards the dark looking mobile suit. However, the mobile suit manage to avoid it and fights back with its beam scythe.

"Stop it Dope! Did you forget our mission here? We are to steal these mobile suit. We don't want to hand them over damage." (Just got out of hanger, Jasime in Gouf-like mobile suit-Doom)

"YOU'RE NOISY!!!" (Tesaol trying to take down the black mobile suit but to no avil)

"Hey hey Dope, what Jasime said was right...However, don't you think we should destroy them first? They may give us trouble in the future." (Alex in Buster-like mobile suit-Buckload)

"SHUT UP, HE'S MINE!" (Tesaol again trying its best to take down the black mobile suit...)

* * *

At first, Tesaol was trying to take down Gary's mobile suit. Now it has became a 3 on 1 case with Gary losing his ground. 

"Darn it...It is so hard to fight..." (Many beams shooting at him...Buckload shooting at Deathslasher)

While Deathslasher is avoiding the beams, Tesaol suddenly appeared in front of him and tries to slash him but Deathslasher somehow manage to block the attack with its buster shield. Next, Doom came out from behind, attempting to slash Deathslasher with its beam saber.

Deathslasher jumped to a side, avoiding the slash but was again getting gunned down by Buckload firepower.

* * *

'It seems like the battle getting fierce...Should I help the black mobile suit out?' 

Excel marched into the battlefield, destroying hangers like the other 3 stolen mobile suit. As more Zaku tries to get out of the hanger, Excel amused itself by letting them try to shoot him before getting rid of them.

'This mobile suit is strong...Now, let me test its real power against the other 4.' Excel's pilot said as Excel marches towards the battle.

* * *

"EAT THIS!" Gary yelled out loud as he tries to slash Tesaol but Tesaol was too fast, avoiding Deathslasher slash with ease. After that, the 3 mobile suit rushed towards Deathslasher at all direction... 

Suddenly, Excel gundam came out of nowhere, firing a shot in front of Deathslasher, blocking the 3 attacks. Next, it rushes forward to Tesaol and right in the face, fires a beam. However, Tesaol manages to dodge the attack.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?" (Dope panting in the thingypit after narrowing escaping death)

Within moments, Excel pushed back the attack of the 3 mobile suit.

"Let's retreat...We're no match for that mobile suit now."

"NOOOO, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LOSE!!! NOT TO A LOSER LIKE THEM!!!"

"Beat it Dope, we've lost. Let listen to Jasime and head back to base..." (Buckload and Doom drags Tesaol and flying off)

"Thanks man, I owe you one..." Gary radio to Excel. However, Excel just turned off and flies out of the base too.

* * *

Soon after the battle, Blue Comos retreated. However, they had damaged the Singapore base badly. 

_'Pilot of Deathslasher, please report to the Demolisher now.'_ A radio messaged Deathslasher...

* * *

As Deathslasher board Demolisher, the pilot of Excel lands somewhere outside the base. He loaded Excel onto his cargo truck and took off his helmet. Next, he walked into the truck and drove off...The name tag he is wearing flashed...Fabian... 


	8. Phrase 03: The New Battleship

**PHRASE 03- THE NEW BATTLESHIP**

As Deathslasher boards the battleship, Demolisher, he lands on the 'arms' of the battleship and proceed to the hanger in the battleship. After that, Gary disboard Deathslasher and came down onto a platform. Waiting for him below, there are about 10 solider armed with rifle aiming at him. 

"Hey hey...Don't point those things at me...They're dangerous..."

"Don't do anything rash. We have been given orders to bring you to the bridge. Permission to kill you when you fight back is also given."

"$#& YOU, LOOK AT MY BADGE, I AM ALSO ONE OF ZORB!"

After that, Gary was brought forward to the bridge...

* * *

"Hey hey...why did we retreat?" (Alex) 

"Look at the situation, we are almost taken down. If you want to die, why not go back?" (Jasime)

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE 2 MOBILE SUITS. THEY'LL PAY..." (Dope)

"After reinforcement arrive, we will take them down...just wait for it...they'll will be soon...For now, let them think we've retreated." (Jasime)

"They're mine..." (Dope laughing with an evil grin)

* * *

Back to the bridge, Gary was forced to go there. Once entered, he saw that the bridge was so nicely built that it almost look as though it is not a battleship but rather a crusier. 

"So what have we had here...A traitor? Or an ally?"

"!$#$# YOU, LOOK AT MY UNIFORM. DO I LOOK LIKE I AM FROM THE BLUE COMOS?"

"PAY YOUR RESPECT TO THE CAPTAIN!" (a boy point a gun at Gary's head) (Chrono)

"Calm down..." A girl said, trying to calm the boy down before whispering something in his ears. Almost right away, the boy puts the gun away. (Girl is Caroline)

"$#$"

"I am the captain aboard and I have seen your fighting abilities. You're good. Sad to say, Deathslasher has no pilot yet. So, if you are an ally, do you mind joining us?"

"Huh? Hahaha! Fine then, I'll join! So, I'm part of your crew now?" (Sad to say, Gary is happy go lucky, so he has no question...XD)

After that, the crew introduced themselves to Gary and Gary introduced himself back. Gary also found out that this battleship was built along with the 6 GAL series mobile suit. This was to enforce the peace of the Orb and Zaft as Blue Comos will most likely target Zaft first. After all, Blue Comos is slowly gaining back power and is now a force on its own. The 6 GAL series was also meant to be a protype for the rest of the Zorb mass-produced mobile suit but now, 4 of them have either fallen into the enemy hands or has been stolen. All that is left is the Sage and Deathslasher...

* * *

Soon after, Gary returned to his room... 

"We don't have the power to defend the last of the GAL mobile suit series...Plus, our hangers are full..." (Caroline)

"We should not leave it behind. It is after all a protype mobile suit. And is the second most advance of the 6." (Chrono)

"So, what do you think we should do?" (Takeru)

"Gary is strong enough to fight back on his own. Plus, we do not know if he is a spy or not. I suggest we kick him out with Deathslasher and take in Sage."

"We have his data. He is a Zorb solider. Anyway, now he's a part of the crew. So, we won't kick him out. Hmm...Since the Earth Alliance has been eying this GAL series as well. Why not just give it to them. After all, we share the same enemy, the Blue Comos." (Takeru)

"But captain..."

"Enough said. Earth Alliance may not seems that strong now but Blue Comos is taking over their territory. They need our help. Plus, they've offer to help us in case of another attack on Singapore and their fleet is just outside right now as we speak. I think they are claiming Sage as we speak right now."

* * *

"Xion, you have been assigned to pilot this unit, the Sage. You're the strongest among us so you deserve it." 

"Thank sir! I will do my best!" Captain walks away

"THIS IS SO COOL! XION, YOU RULE! I AM STILL STRUCK AT PILOTING THE JET WINDAM!"

_'ENEMY SP0TTED, DISTANCE 1200 AND CLOSING. ALL PILOTS TO YOUR MOBILE SUITS'  
_

* * *

"FINALLY! THE REINFORCEMENT ARRIVES! LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN!" 

"Don't be so excited Dope, we still have 1 mobile suit to steal. Plus, remember those 2 mobile suits from the last time?"

"We can win this. I have mastered the Doom during prastice from our free time. Trust you guys to not learn about your mobile suits..."

"LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN!"


	9. Phrase 04: Breaking Point

**PHRASE 04- BREAKING POINT**

"DIE DIE DIE!" Dope yelled as Tesaol blasted a few mobile suits in sight. Next, waves of Windam EX swarmed the base, taking down Zaku and Mursame in ease. The new version of Windam easily overpowered the older version of Zorb mobile suits. After all, it was upgraded to provide the Earth Alliance with stronger units then before. However, they were not completed before Chairman Dullindal wiped out the Logos thus, making them not ready for the war. 

"HAHAHA, NO ONE CAN STOP US!" Dope yelled again, taking down a few Zaku units who tried to go against him. "WHERE'RE THEY? THAT BLACK MOBILE SUIT?"

* * *

'All units are to launch! We're to help Zorb!' 

"Time to test the unit we've received..." (walking into cock pit)

"Are you sure Xion?"

"Hahaha, if I need help I'll ask you for it..."

"Ok, let's us join the battle! Fred, your one and only, launching!" (Jet Windam takes to the sky!)

"Xion, the other guy, launching!" (Sage along with 5 Mursame taking off!)

* * *

"Darn it! Why did they have to attack now of all times?" (Takeru bang fist onto the captain seat 'arms') 

"Sir, HQ is requesting that we launch our mobile suits."

"Fine, Announce Condition Red! Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat!"

_'Announcing Condition Red! Announcing Condition Red! Pilots please stand by in your units! '_

"What...They attacked so soon!?!" (Gary runs to his mobile suit and boarded it) 

"Yo!" (Girl in pilot suit in Zaku messaged Gary)

"Yo! WAIT, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YO! Who are you!?!"

"Name's Ciara, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, mi name's Gary! Nice to meet you! WHAT!!! Can we do this AFTER the battle?"

"Okie!"

"Haha"

_'Catapult, thrusters normal. Equipping DX pack. Course Clear. Deathslasher DX, please launch!'_

"Gary, Deathslasher, taking off!" (Deathslasher took off) 

_'Zaku, Ciara, please stand by.'_

_'Equipping Zaku with gunner module. All system online, initiating launch sequence. Zaku Gunner please launch!'_

"Ciara, launching!" (Zaku Gunner launched onto the battlefield taking down 2 Windam EX)

* * *

"Load all launchers with Destroyers(Note: Name of missiles), Activate Igelstellungs, Mini Gottfried and Gottfried!" (Missiles all started to load and Igelstellung are activated. Mini Gottfried and Gottfried up and aimming at the battlefield) 

"FIRE!" (Full barrage on battlefield on Blue Comos advancing troops)

* * *

"FINALLY, THERE YOU ARE!" Dope screamed(Dun mind him, he is crazy...XD) in excitement as Tesaol flew towards Deathslasher. With its beam saber in hand, Tesaol tried to slash Deathslasher but Deathslasher avoided it narrowly. 

"Screw it! I hate that mobile suit! It is always giving me trouble for quite some time now! YOU LIKE ATTACKING ME? EAT THIS!" Gary yelled as Deathslasher took out its own beam saber and tried to slash Tesaol but Tesaol block with its beam saber.

On the other hand, after launching, Ciara blew up 2 Windam EX. Thus, catching the attention of Alex.

"Normal Zaku won't be able to so easily destroy the new Windam EX...Furthermore, it is right after launching...Which makes it harder...That Zaku will make a fine play mate..." Alex say as Buckload rushes towards Ciara's Zaku Gunner and begin rapid firing.

"Tsk..." (Zaku begin dodging it while Ciara try to find a way to counter attack)

* * *

"Need help?" (Jasmie messaged both Alex and Dope at the same time as Doom begin to close in on the location) 

"Nah, it will be a piece of cake." (Alex)(trying to shoot down Zaku Gunner)

"HE'S MINE!" (Dope)(Blocking off more of Deathslasher attack where returning a few blow and is in a stalemate)

Suddenly, 5 Mursame flew past Doom and begin to focus their fire on Doom. Furthermore, Sage and a Jet Windam begin closing in on Doom.

"Tsk...More pest appeared..."

Jasmie decided to turn around and face off Sage and Jet Windam.

"They can be my test subject...Sage will prove to be a very good test for my new found powers..."


	10. Phrase 05: Destruction

**PHRASE 05- DESTRUCTION**

"EAT THIS!!!" Dope yelled as Tesaol swing its beam saber at Deathslasher who easily avoid it. Soon after, it returned a blow from its beam saber which was blocked by Tesaol. The battle of beam sabers rages on as neither side got the upper hand. Nearby, Ciara was returning fire with it beams which Buckload easily dodged. Alex feeling the pressure, launched a full barrage on Zaku Gunner which took out one of its arm.

"Darn it!!! EAT THIS!" (With one hand, Zaku Gunner fire a beam from it gun, with dead accuracy which shot off one of Buckload mounted cannon)

"What...Tsk...Now try this!" (Buckload begin to rapidly dash towards Zaku Gunner and begin rapid firing its gathering gun)(At the same time, Zaku Gunner kept firing its beam cannon at Buckload)

* * *

"Message to Doom pilot, you're going down!" (Xion)

"He's mocking me...But he'll see soon enough..." (Jasmie)

Doom flew towards Sage and Jet Windam and dodge the rapid beam fire by the 5 AI Mursame with ease. Next, it begin opening fire at them. Sage used its beam shield and block off the beam shots and splited the staff into 2 parts, one bigger at the top and smaller at the bottom. Soon after, they engaged in a beam shot out. Jet Windam being the slower and more older version of mobile suit, begin taking out nearby enemy units trying to interfere with the fight.

"How do you like my staff?"

With neither side getting the upper hand, Doom took out its beam saber and flew with great speed towards Sage who just manged to block off the attack with its own beam saber. Stilling holding the bigger part of the divided staff, Sage pointed it at Doom cock pit and fire. Jasmie, saw through the attack, barely dodge the beam. Still, part of Doom was scrapped.

"Tsk...this sure is one hell of a fight. Eat my whip!"

Doom flew back out of range of Sage beam saber and used it whip to begin whipping Sage. However, with Trans-Phrase Shift on, it wasn't doing much of a damage. But, Sage couldn't avoid the whip.

"Tsk...pregnant dog, eat this!"

Sage commanded his AI Mursame to come into battle and begin shooting Doom which dodged them but with a hard time. The whipping stopped and Doom was trying to whip down the Mursame which proves to be quite easy since Xion haven't fully adjusted to the system of controls and Sage yet. Soon after, all the 5 AI Mursame was destroyed.

"Tsk...engery low..." (Jasmie) "Time to test the protype function of this mobile suit..."

Doom extended it whip once more and flew towards Sage. Throwing it whip around Sage body, it begin to absorb Sage remaining battery power.

* * *

"Captain, we are reading heat signatures above us." (Caroline)

"Could it be drop pods?" (Chrono)

"Earth Alliance fleets are completely wiped out!" (Caroline)

"4th tank squad and 13th Mobile Suit Squad can't hold out much longer, they're requesting for backup!" (Caroline)

"Tsk..." (Takeru)

"2nd line of defense down!" (Chrono)

"Heat signatures verified, they are D-Windam!" (Caroline)

"So they're planning an all out assault here after all...Message all remaining troops to retreat!" (Takeru)

"But sir, there're no orders for retreat!" (Chrono)

"Flag ship down! HQ destroyed!" (Caroline)

"HQ has been destroyed, do you think there will be an order?" (Takeru)

"Ok, Message to all remaining troops to retreat!" (Chrono)

* * *

"Time for the party to begin!" Dope laughed in excitement as Tesaol and Deathslasher fought. As they fought, Blue Comos troops begin to land from drop pods.

_'All remaining troops are to retreat. I repeat, all remaining troops are to retreat.'_

"What the hell!?!" (Both Gary and Ciara)(Zaku Gunner with no arms running from Buckload)

With no choice, Deathslasher DX and a armless Zaku Gunner retreated back to Demolisher. However, Tesaol and Buckload wanted to destroy them so they followed them only to find out that they're lost...(due to Deathslasher hyper jamming system)XD

* * *

"What? This all the power you have left? What a useless mobile suit..." (Jasmie)(Doom finished absorbing Sage energy)

"Time to clear the trash!" (Jasmie)(Doom raised its beam rifle and aimed at Sage)

"SHIT! ENEMY UNIT HAS LOCK ONTO ME! AND I AM ALL TIED UP IN THESE STUPID WHIP!" (Xion)

Suddenly a beam came from nearby and blasted the whip off Sage. Soon, a Jet Windam flew into battle with Doom.

"Xion, leave him to me. I can handle it. Trust me. There's an order to retreat. Earth Alliance fleet has just been wiped out..." (Fred)(having a tough time dealing with Doom who is very very pissed off)

"No! I will not leave you here alone!" (Xion)

"TRUST ME. And look at your power level. Is there enough power for you to fight now? You're OUT of Trans-Phrase Shift." (Fred)

"Ok, stay alive will you?" (Xion)

"LIKE I SAID, TRUST ME!" (Fred)

"Ok..." (Xion)(Sage unwillingly leaves the battlefield and retreated to where Demolisher and the remaining forces are)

"You've just let my prey escaped...Now you will die in his place..." (Jasmie)(Finishing off Jet Windam with its anti-ship sword)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Fred)(Getting killingJet Windam exploded)

* * *

"All remaining units are here." (Caroline)

"But where do we go now?" (Chrono)

"Set course for Orb." (Takeru)

"Yes Sir!" (Caroline and Chrono)

_'All remaining ships are to head to Orb.'_

* * *

"They have escaped..." (Alex)

"DARN IT." (Dope)

"Let them be. We'll get them the next time." (Jasmie) 


	11. Phrase 06: Prisoner

**PHRASE 06- PRISONER  
**

"Fred, I am back! Hurry return now!" Xion radio over to Fred as Sage landed onboard an Earth Alliance Carrier.  
(BOOM!!!!)  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!" 

"I am going to kill them all, Captain, permission to launch!"

"Permission not granted. Xion, calm down. Fred gave his life up to save you. Now you should value your life and move on."

"BUT CAPTAIN!"

"No more discussion. If we were to lose you here, it would be a much greater loss to Earth Alliance. Look around you." (Signal cut off)

Surviving Windam landed onboard, with either a missing limb or burn marks all over as Xion sat in Sage, looking around the battlefield. More then half of the fleet has been destroyed. He looked down at his fist and realize that he was powerless. He was not even strong enough to save his best friend Fred. In his mind, the words, 'I will revenge you Fred..." echoed.

"Head towards Orb. We are to assist the remaining Zorb fleet."

* * *

"Blue Comos troops has stopped chasing us. We're safe captain." 

"Ok. Order all hands to remain that level 1 battlestation. We won't know when they will strike again."

* * *

"Wow, nice mobile suit! What is it doing here?" Xin said with excitement as his worker pod came across a fully intact mobile suit in the debris belt. "Gonna be rich!!!!"  
(BOOM!)  
"What the heck... Incoming Mobile Suits from 12 o'clock! They're the new Zaft GOUF CUSTOM! SHIT!" 

As Xin worker pod evaded some beam from the Zaku, he knew that he couldn't go up against them. Since he was going up against Gouf Custom and he is just piloting a worker pod. He flew his worker pod behind the mobile suit that he found and got into its cockpit, abandoning his worker pod.

"Don't fail me now..."

_'Generation Unrestricted Network Drive Assault Module'_ flashed across the screen along with the mobile suit name, ZGMF-X18 Gunslinger.

"ALRIGHT MAN! NOW LET'S KICK SOME ASS!!!"

* * *

"Tsk...Now he is in Gunslinger...Captain, order to destroy Gunslinger!" 

"Order declined...You are to capture Gunslinger and return to Valkyrie Vixen. Do you understand Shoko?"

"Fine..."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL...Remaining energy at 10!?! How the hell do I survive with that? Fine...So be it..." Xin exclaimed as Gunslinger started up and begin to slowly move towards Shoko's Gouf Custom. 

_'System shutting down...'_

"WHAT!!! SYSTEM FAILURE!!! AND OF ALL TIMES!!!!" 

"Something seems strange with Gunslinger. Could it be that the system is failing again?" Shoko wondered to herself as Gouf Custom continue towards Gunslinger with caution. Not sighting any movement from Gunslinger, Shoko decided that Gunslinger operation system has shut down once again and brought Gunslinger back to Valkyrie Vixen.

* * *

Inside Valkyrie Vixen, Xin was nervous. All around him were girls and more girls...There were rarely or no male onboard. Shoko escorted him to the jail cell for prisoner of war. There, he was questioned about his motive for going onboard Gunslinger as well as trespassing on Zaft territory. 

"Haiz...I got caught...Someone save me..." (Xin)

"You are to answer all question. You got me?" (Captain Sayako)

"Hmm...Yes...DOOM..." (Xin)

"CAPTAIN!!!" (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"We are in the middle of the questioning, can this wait?" (Captain Sayako)

"Ok..." (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

(BOOM!!!!)

"WHAT THE HECK!" (Captain Sayako)

"Why didn't you tell me we were under attack?" (Captain Sayako)

"Eto...you asked me to wait..." (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"..." (Captain Sayako)

"Ok, we're under attack!" (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"I know..." (Captain Sayako)

"Ok..." (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"ALL HANDS LEVEL 1 BATTLESTATION! ALL PILOTS TO THE PILOT GET READY TO LAUNCH! WHAT'S THE CONDITION OF THE SHIP?" (Captain Sayako)

"Bad..." (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"..." (Captain Sayako)

"GET BACK TO THE BRIDGE!!!" (Captain Sayako)

"Ok..." (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"I had it with this crew... Does it look like we are on the bridge?" (Captain Sayako)

"Er...No..." (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)

"SO?" (Captain Sayako)

"!!!!" (Some new staff onboard Valkyrie Vixen)(rushes to the bridge with Captain Sayako)

"Hehehehe...They forget to lock me back...Time to escape..." (Xin)


	12. Phrase 07: Xin

**PHRASE 07- XIN  
**

_'ALL HANDS TO LEVEL 1 BATTLE STATION! I REPEAT, ALL HANDS TO LEVEL 1 BATTLE STATION!'_

The alert sounded throughout the Valkyrie Vixen. Crew members onboard are rushing to their station, ready for battle. Within moments, the Valkyrie Vixen was once again. No one was wasting time to bother about Xin as Valkyrie Vixen was heavily damaged during the last attack by an unknown force using what seems to be a upgraded version of the Zaku. Furthermore, it is uncertain if this ship will survive the attack once again as the only available mobile suit that is operational is Shoko's Gouf Custom. Gunslinger was still being charge...Shoko was in her mobile suit, Gouf Custom, ready to be launched... 

_'Catapult, thrusters normal. All system online, initiating launch sequence. Gouf Custom, please launch!'_

"Roger that. Shoko, Gouf Custom, heading out!" 

Moments after launching, Gouf Custom being shooting at the enemy with its 'Balmung'. It was tough, none of its beam make a hit. The unknown mobile suits were fast, way faster then Gouf Custom But still, Gouf Custom manage to dodge their heavy firepower.

* * *

_'Incoming mobile suits from 12 o'clock, number, 20. Unit type, unknown.'_ "Load Parsifal tube 1 to 8, Activate CIWS and Skögul!" (Parsifal begin to load from tube 1 to 8, CIWS and Skogul begin to start up and aiming for the unknown mobile suits.) 

"FIRE!!!" (Full barrage started)

* * *

"Captain, there're 2 Laurasia class battleship at 12 o'clock, distance, 1500m!" (BOOM!)(A beam shot of the head of Gouf Custom) 

"What the..."

* * *

"Captain, 1 unknown unit is approaching Shoko unit at a very high speed!" 

"Cancel the Vlosunga now! PROVIDE SHOKO WITH COVER FIRE!!!!"

_'You need not do that Captain...I've decided to join you...'_

"Huh? Cancel the last order to cancel Volsunga for fire! Who are you?" 

"Remember me?" (Xin face flashed across the screen)

"You! How did you escape? And why are you on Gunslinger? And why did you decide to join us?"

"Hmm...Let's just say I don't want to die here...yet."

"Ok, I accept you into our crew. But Gunslinger is not operational yet."

"Think again!"

"Alright then, launch Gunslinger! Prepare Volsunga for fire! Once enemy battleship has enter firing range, fire!"  
_  
'All system green, Gunslinger, please take off!'_

"Roger that! Gunslinger, launching!" (As Gunslinger took off into space, it fires both its beam pistol, taking down 4 unknown units)

"These unit seems familiar...They are...ZAKU EXILE!!!"

"Xin, head towards Shoko, she's having trouble with 1 of the unknown MS there!"

"Roger that!" Xin radio as Gunslinger took down a couple more Zaku Exile.

"Shoko, hang in there! I'll be there soon!"

* * *


	13. Phrase 08: ReVo

**PHRASE 08- REVO  
**

"Tsk..." Shoko took down 2 Zaku Exile with her Slayer Whip as she flew past them, trying to lose the unknown unit which is different from the Zaku Exile. That unit is twice as fast as the Zaku Exile and in terms of skills, is as good as herself or even better. Her Gouf Custom head has already been destroy by it, giving her problems...

* * *

"These pest are crap! Get out of my way!" Xin yelled out loudly as Gunslinger fire its beam pistol at the Zaku Exile troops again. Again and again, the Zaku Exile block him, not allowing him to advance forward to rescue Shoko. Gunslinger then took out its Mad Dog Gathering Cannon and fired rapidly at the battlefield, destroying the Zaku Exile that was blocking his way in a second. After that, he dashes forward with maxium thruster power allowed and headed towards Shoko.

* * *

"Finally caught up with you..." Astey, the pilot of DeadZea said as DeadZea, the mobile suit that was chasing after Shoko Gouf Custom used her heat rod to take down the Gouf Custom right hand. It was easy as the Gouf Custom was too busy with Zaku Exile to acutally notice that she would actually launch an attack from this distance. With that, Gouf Custom turned around and took out her beam sword. 

"Wanna have a close combat fight huh? Well, let's do it..." Astey said again as DeadZea took out her beam javelin. DeadZea and Gouf Custom then flew towards each other, and the 2 beam weapons collided. With only 1 arm left, Gouf Custom was at a disadvantage in term of both strength and power. The 2 weapons collided and collided with neither making a hit as Gouf Custom always retreated after the weapons collided. Even the Zaku Exile standing by and watching could do nothing as they know if they interrupt, Astey would most likely took them down.

Every impact make the Gouf Custom weaker as the joints could no longer take any more damage or it will risk having break off. The power of DeadZea was just too much for Shoko Gouf Custom to handle.

"EAT THIS!" Astey yelled out loud as DeadZea beam javelin landed a heavy blow on the Gouf Custom beam sword, breaking it into half. Next, it launched its heat rod to finish off Shoko.

"SHIT!!!!" Shoko yelled out as she closed her eye and brace herself for impact...or death..

"Don't worry! I am here! Those Zaku Exile sure gives me a tough life..." Xin said calmly as Gunslinger took out its beam knifves and stabbed it through the head of the heat rod just iches away from Gouf Custom cock pit.

"What the hell!!!" (Astey)(DeadZea's heat rod exploded)

"WHO ARE YOU?" (Astey)(Very annoyed)(XD)

"That mobile suit! DeadZea! And I thought it was still under construction!" (Xin)(Gunslinger pointed his beam knives at DeadZea)

"That mobile suit...it thinks it can finish me off with just short knives...Well, I'm pissed..." (Astey...very pissed about Gunslinger position)

"Shoko, fall back to Valkyrie Vixen...I will handle it here..." (Xin)

"Roger that...and...thanks..." (Shoko, with a smile on her face...)(Gouf Custom headed back to Valkyrie Vixen, making its way through the debris that Gunslinger left behind)(debris made up of Zaku Exile destroyed parts...LOL...XD)

"Well then, let's finish this fight shall we?" Xin messaged Astey as Gunslinger moved with caution, ready for any attacks DeadZea will make.

"Tsk...Who does he think he is..." Astey whispered to herself as she launches DeadZea forward with DeadZea full speed, ready to slash Gunslinger into halves before he could even react. However, Gunslinger blocked the her beam javelin with both its beam knives. Next up, Gunslinger kick DeadZea backwards and threw both of its beam knives, narrowly missing DeadZea head. This is due to the fact that Gunslinger still has some faulty areas as most of its weapons are still not tested yet.

"Uh oh..."

"Tsk...Did he do that on purpose? DIE!!!!" Astey exclaimed as she advances forward once again with her beam javelin, ready to stab and destroy Gunslinger. Without hesitating, Gunslinger flew backwards with maximum thruster output, took out its beam pistol and fired a few shots in which DeadZea manages to dodge all of it and switches to long range combat.

* * *

"Captain! Shoko Gouf is returning!" (Aeris) 

"Provide her with maximum cover fire! Open the hatch! Let her in!" (Sayako)

As Valkyrie Vixen hatch opened, enemy Zaku Exile tried to break in and enter. But were all shot down by the CIWS of Valkyrie Vixen. Within moments, Shoko Gouf entered the hanger and the hatch closed much to Shoko relief.

"Turret 4 and 6 are down!" Aeris reported as the Zaku Exile took out the turrets with their beam rifle.

"What's Gunslinger doing?" Sayako complained as more turrets are taken out.

"Shoko Gouf has entered the hanger." (Aeris)

"Enemy battleship in position cannon range!" (Aeris)

"FIRE!!!" Sayako yelled out as Valkyrie Vixen position cannon blast through the debris...

* * *

"High energy reading coming in sir!" 

"EVASIVE ACTION!!!!" the captain of a ReVo Laurasia class battleship yelled out but it was too late. The blast made a hole through one of the Laurasia class battleship tearing it apart as it was a piece of paper. However, one Laurasia class battleship manges to escape the blast but with serious damage to it right wing.

* * *

"Argh...I love the weapons...BUT I THREW AWAY THE ONLY CLOSE RANGE WEAPON I HAVE!!!" Xin cried out as Gunslinger contiune to fire beams from its beam pistol, trying to take DeadZea down. Neither side was gaining the upper hand as Astey could not also manage to land a single hit to Gunslinger. All shots fired were close, close enough to scratch the surface of their mobile suit. 

Suddenly, from afar, 3 signal fares can be spotted from the Laurasia class battleship.

"Tsk...a retreat order...I will get you next time..." Astey said in anger as DeadZea retreated back to the Laurasia class battleship with the few remaining Zaku Exile.

* * *

"Looks like we won this battle...Message the Gunslinger to return." 

"Roger that..."

"Looks like we have to stay in the debris belt a little longer..."

* * *

"I've returned...and I have completed my mission..." A dark figure report in a room...As the figure approaches the light his name tag flashed Fabian... 

"Well done...and I presume that they are weak?" Another guy said...

"Yes...They are worthless trash that are not suitable to be killed...Rad Zala...Supreme Commander of ReVo." (Fabian)

"Hahahaha...My brother should know be better than that..." (Rad Zala)

"He wasn't there..." (Fabian)

"So he wasn't there then...anyway, we will begin Operation Taken tomorrow. You are to lead the attack on Japan. Understand?" (Rad)

"Yes Sir..." (Fabian)

* * *

"Captain, we're reaching Orb sir!" (Chrono) 

"All hands maintain flank speed." (Takeru)

* * *

"They're returning." (Athrun) 

"To think that Blue Comos would attack Singapore..." (Cagalli)


	14. Phrase 09: Nonsense Speech

**Phrase 09- Nonsense Speech**

"Captain, we have reached Orb territory waters!" Caroline reported as Demolisher entered Orb territory waters, along with the remaining surviving Zorb and Earth Alliance fleet.

"Head for the Orb docking bay. Dock ships and order all surviving ships to dock in bay."

"Roger that!"

Heart beat Accelerated as Demolisher get closer to Orb. Surviving soldiers were anxious to see their family members once again and others are just hoping for peace and no further battles to be fought there. As Demolisher advance deeper into Orb's water, Orb fleet gathered around them, providing them with backup if anything should happen. Soon, they were docked in Orb port and the tension was gone. Everyone was happy that they were back in Orb.

"We made it!" (Caroline)

"WOOT!!! BACK HOME AT LAST!!!" (Gary)

"Calm down..." (Takeru)

"We're back..." (Chrono)

"Yay!" (Both Gary and Caroline)

"Calm down...You guys cannot leave the ship yet..." (Takeru)

"Yay!!! Hey...WHAT!!!!" (Both Gary and Caroline)

"Caroline, don't worry, I'll be here as well." (Chrono)

"Yay!!! As long as Chrono is here I don't mind!" (Caroline)

"WTFOMGBBQ1337!!!!" (Gary)

"Huh?" (All the crew on board the bridge)

"ABCDEFGLALALALALA!!!!" (Gary)

"..." Takeru sighed as Gary continued with his speech which pretty much don't make any sense in anyway. The rest of the crew members just stared at him, wondering what is he talking about.

"Alright...you got my permission to leave Demolisher. But you only have 24 hours." Takeru said giving Gary 24 hours off ship time as he is not able to stand Gary's crazy no-sense speech any longer.

"TASDASDASK...YASDASDAU...SASFASFASFASR!!!!" (Gary)

* * *

"They made it back in one piece." Athrun reported to Cagalli as Demolisher docked in their port. "Seems like 4 of our mobile suits has been stolen."

"Tsk...Why has this got to happen again?" Cagalli mumbled to herself as she flip though the report. As she flip though, she remembered the times of the previous wars where many have died, protecting the dreams they hold.

"Furthermore, there have been report of what seem to be like Zaku Exile, attacking our space fleet. I am a little worry about that issue more then the issue of the Blue Comos..." Athrun advised Cagalli as he handed over another report to her. "Can I have permission to investigate it?"

"Permission granted." (Cagalli) "Oh, and be careful..."

"Ok...Thanks..." (Athrun)(started to leave the room)

* * *

"I also want this, and this...and this!" (Caroline)(Hand over a list of item to be brought)

"What...Why have I got to do this?" (Gary)(Complaining)

"Cos you are the only one who get to leave the ship!" (Caroline)

"OMFGBBQ1337" Gary started his nonsense speech again as he rushes out of the hanger with his bag as Ciara entered the hanger. He do not want anymore people asking him to buy stuff for them after looking at Caroline's long long list of items...30 altogether...

"Remember to buy them! Or I will ask Chrono to punish you!" Caroline giggled as Gary exited Demolisher with all his speed yelling his nonsense speech...

"Hi! Why did Gary rushes off so fast? I was about to ask him some stuff about Deathslasher..." (Ciara)

"Oh...nothing...He can't wait to get off the ship!" (Caroline)

* * *

"Oh shit it...30 items...and all are so expensive...She is draining all my money..." Gary cried as he walked out of the military port. Not long after, he saw a girl with blue hair across the street, standing there waiting for him... 


	15. Phrase 10: Day Off

**Phrase 10- Day Off**

"YO!!!!" Gary waved over to the girl with blue hair in uniform as he ran across the street avoiding cars as he passes by them recklessly. The girl turned away and started walking towards a carpark nearby. "Wait for me!!!!" Gary yelled out as he safely crossed the 'dangerous killer lalala otototo street...'(Ignore this...He just named it for no reason...XD) and catches up to her.

"Rei...Don't leave me behind!!!!" Gary cried out as he show his puppy eyes to her.

"..." Rei sighed as she stopped in her track, waiting for Gary to catch up with her. She knew that Gary would surely ran up to her and hug her like nothing before and sure enough he did...

* * *

"Let's go!" Chrono exclaimed as he grabbed Caroline by the hand and started to pull her out of the ship.

"Where are we going?" (Caroline)

"Se-cr-et!" (Chrono)

* * *

"Xin..." (Shoko)

"Yes?" (Xin)

"Nothing..." (Shoko)

"..." (Xin)

"Wow!!! Lookie here! A pair of love birds!" Aeris interrupted as she butted into the hanger. She has been observing Xin and Shoko for some times now. Shoko always seem to have something to say to Xin but can't said it out whereas Xin, don't even notice the atmosphere in the air. As soon as Aeris got the words love bird out of her mouth, Shoko immediately blushed.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We're not what you think!" Xin exclaimed. Hearing this, Shoko was heart broken. She thought Xin would at least blush or have some sort of hesitation in his speech. But he has none. With this, she turned away and ran out of the hanger back to her room...

"What's with her?" (Xin)

"Idiot..." (Aeris)

* * *

"Are the repairs done?" (Sayako)

"Only 50 of the ships has been repair! We need more time captain!" (Tifa)

"How much more time do we need?" (Sayako)

"Around 1 or 2 days more Captain..." (Tifa)

"Can we speed up?" (Sayako)

"No, the best we can do is in at least 1 day..." (Tifa)

* * *

"Captain, we have reached Orb!" (Xion)

"Finally...Are there any readings of Blue Comos?" (Captain)

"No sir!" (CIC of carrier)

"Order all hands to resupply and send a message of thanks to Orb." (Captain)

"Roger that!" (CIC of carrier)

"Xion, there will be a new Lieutenant transferring in starting today." (Captain)

"Ok..." Xion said as the Captain handed over him the data of the new Lieutenant that will be transferring over. As he flipped through the paper, he was remind of his best friend, Fred...Who was killed in battle...

* * *

"Rei, let's go shopping!!!" Gary exclaimed as he stopped the car in front of a shopping center downtown. Stepping out of the chair, he took out the list of items that he have to buy for Caroline. "D.O.G.S blue dress, stylish type (D.O.G.S is an expensive brand in GSX), Taka necklaces, Dog food, Dog clothes...Why the hell does she want me to buy dog stuffs?"

"So you have been assigned to buy stuffs..." (Rei)

"No...Wait...Yes...I mean No...ARGH!!!! WHY MUST I BUY THESE STUFF!!!!" Gary yelled out as he walked into the shop. Tagging along behind, Rei also entered the shop and started to look around for clothes.

"Rei Rei Rei!!!! Wanna come see Demolisher sometime? I am piloting this super cool mobile suit!" (Gary)

"...Ok..." (Rei)

* * *

"Caroline, you may open your eyes now." (Chrono)

"Ok..." Caroline mumbled to herself as she took off the blind fold that Chrono request her to wear. There, she saw a beautiful garden filled with roses and other different kinds of flowers.

"They look so pretty!" Caroline exclaimed as she pluck one of the flowers and stiffed it. "They smell nice too!"

"Glad you like it." Chrono said as they held each other hands and walked through the garden... 


	16. Phrase 11: Optic

**Phrase 11- Optic**

"Damn Blue Comos..." Cagalli slam her fist on the table after she was shortly beifed on the previous attack of Singapore. She should have known better after the last 2 war to place protypes of the upcoming mass produced series in a not highly guarded place.

"I believe that Blue Comos will stop pestering us for now and will focus their attacks on Earth Alliance instead since they're weaker." (Takeru)

"Your force should be tired out by the battle. Have them rested up and prepare to launch a week later." (Cagalli)

"By the way, there is another captain that will help you once you are ready to launch next week..." Cagalli said once again, handing over a file to Takeru to view. As soon as he flipped it to his first page, he was shocked! It was Victor, his best friend when they were in the military sometime ago. But ever since he got chosen as the captain of Demolisher, they became rivals. And now, he is the captain of the sister of Demolisher, Echizen.

* * *

"Ar...So many things to buy so little time..." Gary cried out as he held onto the bags of stuff that Caroline requested him to buy. There were doggies food, expensive dresses and necklaces and even a puppy...At a side, Rei just browse through the store, looking for clothes to buy.

"Is this nice?" Rei asked Gary as she came out of the changing room with a white dress. Without looking, Gary just answer 'yes...'. Next, she changed into a purple top with white jeans and asked Gary the same question. As usual, Gary just took a glance and say 'yes'. Getting pissed, she exited the store without buying anything and enter the car. Gary, just followed her and enter the car as well and started driving towards their house.

"Rei...Rei...Rei...Look what I brought for you!" Gary exclaimed excitedly as he took a bag from the many bags with him and handed over to Rei. Opening the bag, she saw the white dress that she always wanted even though she didn't say it.

"Thanks..." (Rei)

"Hahaha!!! I knew you like it!!!" (Gary)

"..." (Rei)

* * *

"ARGH!!! DON'T ATTACK ME!!!!" Xin yelled out loudly as he got attack by Aeris with a paper fan. "WHAT DID I DO!?!"

"..." (Aeris)

"Go chase after Shoko..." (Aeris)

"Huh?" (Xin)

"Just do it..." (Aeris)

"Fine..." Xin said as he stomped off after Shoko. However, Shoko was no where to be found. He searched corner after corner but still, she can't be found. Thinking back, he remembered that Shoko likes to hang out at the gun range in Valkyrie Vixen. Thus, he went to the gun range to hopefully find Shoko. True enough, she was there, shooting at the target with dead precision.

"Shoko..." (Xin)

"Yes?" (Shoko)

"I am sorry about just now..." (Xin)

"Nevermind that..." (Shoko)

"Wanna have lunch with me at the canteen?" Xin asked Shoko. As soon as she heard that, she turned around to face Xin and smiled at him.

"Ok..." She said as she grabbed Xin by the hand, pulling him to the canteen. He was the first ever friend she has and she is beginning to fall for him. In her heart, she prayed that Xin will feel the same way about her as she feel about him.

* * *

"Caroline..." (Chrono)

"Yes?" (Caroline)

"I've got a good news..." (Chrono)

"Yes?" (Caroline)

"Takeru just called. It seems like we are all given 1 week off. Can you help me tell Gary about this?" (Chrono)

"Ok!" (Caroline)

"It has been a long time since we got off the battleship. Pretty sad that our families are on Plant..." Caroline said as she looked up in the sky. "Wanna go visit Gary?"

"Ok." (Chrono)

"Hehehe...Let's see if he brought those items I told him to buy..." Caroline mumbled to herself as they started to walk out towards the gate. "Chrono! If Gary did not buy the things I tell him to buy, what would you do?"

"Let's see...50 push up, cleaning duty, no free time onboard Demolisher and much more..." (Chrono)

* * *

"Set course for the nearest Earth Alliance base. We're leaving Orb." Captain Hugo announced to all Earth Alliance ships in the area. After what has happened to Singapore, he felt threaten, thus, he didn't want to stay long just in case that Blue Comos strikes again. Sending regards to Orb, the Earth Alliance fleet departs and headed for Taiwan, the closer Earth Alliance base to Orb... 


	17. Phrase 12: Operation Taken

**Phrase 12- Operation Taken**

_'Contact with the first layer, deceleration at mach 4. Angle is good, 20 seconds till cool down enforcement. Commencing clip control.'_ The radio announced as several drop pods descended from space to Earth. Operation Taken has began. Drop pods surrounding Earth are beginning to descend. This marks the start of ReVo take over.

* * *

ReVo, is an organization founded by Rad Zala, the second son of Patrick Zala. This organization compose of mainly anti-natural coordinators. Like Patrick Zala, they believe in a world for only Coordinators and not Naturals. The organization first operation started in CE 72 when they tried to destroy Earth by making Junis Seven fall onto Earth. However, the operation damage was brought down to the minimum, destroying only parts of Earth and not wiping out everyone on Earth. Ever since then, the organization has gone into hiding. But, recently, they has began to show up once again and this time, Rad is determined to wipe the world of Naturals once and for all.

* * *

"Alpha 1 to all units, approximately 4 layers confirmed" Fab, the leader of Alpha 1 reported. Together with several other squadron, his force was to attack and take over Japan. Soon, other squadron began to report in.

"Bravo 2."

"Charlie 3."

"Delta 4. Contact with second layer confirmed. Let's show them what we are made of."

"ZzzzZzzz...Exiting outer layer. Deceleration at Mach 0.9. Stop cooling down. Position is ideal. May the heaven smile upon us." Fab reported once again as the pods exited the atmosphere. He was confidence of winning the battle as the drop pods are equipped with hyper jamming frequencies, making them invisible to radars of the Earth Alliance. "Land coordinates...Located."

"Roger that, let's go."

"FOR REVO!" Fab yelled out, grasping the controls of his gundam tightly. Following him, everyone in his force yelled out _'FOR REVO!!!'_ as the drop pod breached open, it revealed the masses of Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayer along with Fab one of the kind Excel. Roating in a circle, they landed on the coast of Japan and began firing their beam rifle at the Earth Alliance base, destroying hangers and Windam which are about to launch.

'LAUNCH ALL UNITS!!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?' The commander of the Japan base yelled out loudly into the radio. However, within moments, he was caught in a beam and was killed. In a state of mess, the Earth Alliance troops panic and started running all about. Units able to fight are mostly unmanned and units manned are easily destroyed by the sudden attack. With their main fleet out on patrol, the Japan base don't stand a chance.

"Weak..." Fab mumbled to himself as Excel destroyed hangers after hanger. Within an hour, the base was completely destroyed. Earth Alliance have no choice but to surrender. The remaining troops got out in the open and waved white flags. Looking down at them, Zaku Exile pointed their beam rifle at them and fired. It was a complete massacre. No one was left alive in that base. All around the world, Earth Alliance bases are sharing the same fate.

* * *

"Captain! A report just came in!" High reported to Knas. Knas took the report and went through it. Looking at the list of places being attack, he was shocked. One of the place in that list is their base, the Japan Eastern Coast base! They had been attack when Knas and his fleet was out patrolling the seas.

"Tsk...All hands, head towards the Taiwan base at full speed." (Knas)

"But captain, our base is in Japan!" (High)

"It has just been completely destoryed..." (Knas)

"WHAT! Damn those Blue Comos..." (High)

"It was not done by the Blue Comos...The only place left nearby that is not taken over is the Taiwan base...We must head over there as soon as possible. They might attack there next.." (Knas)

"Tsk...Roger that...Chee...are you alright there?" (High)

* * *

"CHANCE CHANCE CHANCE!!!" Dope yelled in excitement as Blue Comos also started an all out attack on Earth Alliance, taking advantage of the attack made by ReVo all over the world.

"Dope, Tesaol, LAUNCHING!!!!" Dope yelled out again as Tesaol launched out. Following him, Doom and Buckload also launched.

"Cool down Dope!" (Alex)

"Let him be...It has been a long time since he last fought." Jasime said as Doom flew towards the frontline with Tesaol. With Buckload unable to fly, it became the only unit that was made to guard the Blue Comos fleet whereas the rest attack the Malaysia bases. Flying out into the open sky, Doom slashed a few Jet Windam that got in her way. Unlike ReVo, Blue Comos don't have the element of surprise. Thus, they faced a much harder task of fighting with resistance. But, this is exactly what Dope hoped for.

"DIE DIE DIE!!!" Dope yelled out as he slashed a couple more of Launcher Dagger with his beam saber. Launcher Dagger, unlike Jet Windam is slow in movement but has a high firepower in long range. Their only weak point is at close range where they have no defense against. Taking advantage of this, Tesaol closed in for the kill and destroyed them swiftly...

* * *

"Fab is doing pretty well on Earth ain't he sis?" Ashey asked Astey, her twin sister.

"Yeah...But the show has just began...Those Earth Alliance fools won't know what hit them." Astey said as they board their mobile suit. Heading towards the moon with ReVo space fleet, They are planning to get rid of Naturals in space. "Phrase 1 has ended and it is time to rise the curtain to phrase 2!"

"Right on sis. Zaku Slayer, preparing to launch." (Ashey)

"DeadZea, preparing to launch." (Astey)

After getting clearance, the twins launched into space with their mobile suits together with the rest of the ReVo space fleet and started their attack on the Earth Alliance Moon base...


	18. Phrase 13: Invasion

**Phrase 13- Invasion**

"Earth Alliance bases on Earth are under attack! What are you guys doing?" A commander on the Zaft space fortress yelled out loud in anger. He knew that it is partly their fault for the situation on Earth now as Zaft space fortress should be able to detect the large numbers of drop pods. As he walked up closer to the personal, the personal turned around and shot him in the head.

"Sorry commander, Zaft space fortress is now ours." the personal said as he reveal himself to be a ReVo solider. On board the Zaft space fortress, revolution happened all over the fortress. Commander killing subordinates, subordinates killing commander. The numbers of ReVo in the space fortress greatly outnumber the Zaft personal. Soon after, ReVo has complete control over the space fortress.

* * *

"Lacus, Zaft space fortress has been taken over! The Earth Alliance Moon base has also been taken over! A Zaft commander also send over a detail reading before he was killed...Several heat readings seem to be in the atmosphere above Orb, ready to descend..." (Commander)

"Calm down. First, we have to help Earth Alliance. Send orders to the Valkyire Vixen to head out towards that area and help the Orb out. Next, regroup our space fleet." Lacus said calmly as she sit in the room, looking at all the reports that was handed over to her. On her desk, a couple of photos of Kira lies. They have been busy ever since the attack on Earth Alliance by the ReVo forces. Fearing that the ReVo will target her next, Kira has became her personal guard...

* * *

"WHAT! EARTH ALLIANCE EARTH'S BASE HAS BEEN COMPLETELY WIPE OUT?" Captain Hugo roared in shock. Never in his life has he seen Earth Alliance base been wipe out at such an alarming rate. Not even the war 2 years ago has Earth Alliance been completely defeated in such a short amount of time.

"Xion, is there a faster way to get to Taiwan?" (Hugo)

"Captain, I'm sorry to report that there is no faster way to get to Taiwan then the way we're getting now..." Xion reported as he looked at the layout of the sea terrains. The course they are on now take them another 4 hours or so to reach the base. Fearing the fact that the Blue Comos might attack due to the state of panic or ReVo might launch another wave of drop pods, Hugo set the condition to red and announced a level 2 battle station. With their current strength of not more then 5 ships, all they can do is provide additional firepower to the current Taiwan base firepower.

* * *

"REI REI REI!!! WE'RE HOME!!!" Gary yelled out in excitement. As soon as he entered the door, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Yo!" Caroline exclaimed behind him, frightening the daylights out of him. Turning back and look, he realize that the hand belongs to Chrono.

"Who are they?" (Rei)

"Er...My friends?" (Gary)

"..." Rei sighed as she entered the house, leaving Gary and gang behind. She can't believe that Gary would actually bring back friends on their first day together, after so many days of absence.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked in excitement as they entered the house. She can't believe that Gary would actually be staying with a girl! And a cute girl to boost!

"Er...Er...Er...She is...Rei...my wife..." Gary mumbled as his face turned red.

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE MARRIED?" (Both Caroline and Chrono)

"Er...yea...Wanna have some coffee or tea? Oh yea Caroline, I brought your stuff...No punishment ok?" Gary said as he closed the door and leaded the couple to the living room. Holding out the items Caroline requested to be brought, he gave the list and bags of item to Chrono.

"Oh...and here's your dog..." Gary said once again, giving the dog cage with a puppy inside it to Caroline. The puppy was in a strange colour of purple...The colour Caroline requested from him. He was so sure that he could not find till one of those but lucky for him, he came across a pet shop selling the purple puppy.

"Why not watch TV while waiting?" Rei said softly, switching on the TV at the same time. After that, she went to the get a chair and sat beside them while Gary went to make coffee and tea.

'All cillivans in Orb are advised to evacuated to a safe spot away from the military immediately. If possible, please stay near shelters and prepare for war. The government has just issued this warning. This is because of the invasion going on in other countries by an unknown force as well as Blue Comos.' The TV reporter announced. Soon after, Chrono received a call from Takeru.

"What? We are to return immediately? Ok...Bring Gary along with us? But...Ok..." (Chrono)(Takeru speech is not shown)

"Gary!" (Chrono)

"Yes?" (Gary)

"We are to head back to Demolisher now..." (Chrono)

"Why? What about Rei?" (Gary)

"She can follow us...As long as she don't give any information regarding the military. Right Chrono?" (Caroline)

"Yea..." (Chrono)

"I won't...Please wait a moment..." Rei said as she went to her room and began packing her bag. There were photos of Gary and her, clothes, and other stuff. All of a sudden, there were explosion sound heard nearby. They were caught completely unaware.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Gary yelled out as the ground shook. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Gary yelled out once again as they got out of the house with Chrono carrying all of the items that Gary brought as well as Rei carrying her bags. They headed towards Gary car and got into it. There, they can see the sky filled with a dozen or so drop pods descending and a couple of Zaku Exile. "Hold on tight!" Gary exclaimed and he shift the gear to max and stepped on the pedal with all his strength. "We're getting out of here!" Gary said as the car sped on the road towards Demolisher.  



	19. Phrase 14: Scattered Petals

**Phrase 14- Scattered Petals**

The car drifted side to side, avoiding falling metal. Cillivans are heading to the nearest shelter there is with help of the Orb military. Unlike the previous Earth Alliance bases, Orb has received intel on the descending ReVo forces from Zaft. Upon knowing of this, Orb was a step ahead, making the invasion hard for the ReVo forces. Facing war once again, the cillivans this time around was calm and believe in the Orb force. As Zaku Exile was destroyed in the sky above Orb, falling pieces of burning metal fell onto the road, making it hard to drive with the speed that Gary is driving.

"Hand on!" Gary exclaimed as he spin the wheel to the right, forcing the car to a deadly right turn, nearly overturning the car, narrowly avoiding being crushed on by the Mursame remains. Next, he stepped onto the pedal again and drove up to a speed of 200km/hr. The car once again, sped up on the road and moved onto the highway. Once onto the highway, he sped up the car to a much faster speed of 250km/hr. The highway is pretty safe thanks to the Orb defense forces. Up in the skies, the battle was intense.. Mursame firing beams at Zaku Exile, and the next moment, Zaku Exile firing beams at Mursame.

"We're getting off here! HOLD ON TIGHT!!!!" Gary yelled as he shifted down the gear and spin the wheel to the left. The car immediately drift to the left and once again, Gary shift up the gear and slam, causing the car to ram into the wall of the highway, making a hole in it and causing the car to fly out into the open.

"HOLY!!!!" Caroline yelled out as the car flew into the and landed onto the road below. As it landed, the whole car bounced onto the road and Gary stepped onto the brakes with full force, causing the car to come to a complete stop.

"You guys ok?" Gary asked them as they snapped out of the shock.

"DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Caroline and Chrono exclaimed as Gary started up the car once again and headed towards the base just ahead of them. Closing in, there were no guards at the gate to rise the gate for them. Thus, Gary sped up the car again and rammed into the gates, breaking through it safely. Once through, he sped the car up towards the hanger of Demolisher.

* * *

"Captain, an unidentified vehicle is heading towards us. Should we gun them down?" (Ciara, standing-in for Caroline)

"Show me a visual of the incoming vehicle." Takeru commanded. Ciara immediately started to push some buttons on a panel and the view of Gary and gang in the car enlarged onto the screen. "OPEN THE HATCH! LET THEM THROUGH!" Takeru yelled out as he realize that Gary and gang are returning to the ship.

"Captain, 5 Zaku Exile closing in onto them!" (Ciara)

"COVER THEM! Fire the Gottfried!" Takeru commanded. Soon after, Demolisher fired the Gottfried and blasted a hole through the hanger. Furthermore, all the 5 Zaku Exile that was after the car was caught in the beam and is utterly destroyed. Soon after, Demolisher had it hatch opened, allowing Gary and gang to enter.

"Get Gary to launch ASAP, and the remaining personnel to the bridge to help out at once!" Takeru commanded. "Ciara is to launch as well!"

"THANK!!!! HAVE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR THAT!" Ciara exclaimed as she took off the headgear and rushed towards the hanger of Demolisher.

"Captain, we're back!" Caroline exclaimed as she took her seat as the CIC of Demolisher and Chrono as the sub captain of Demolisher. "And we brought someone extra! She is...REI!!!!"

"...No cillivans are allowed here..." Takeru sighed as Rei entered the bridge.

"She is special!" (Caroline)

"How special can she be?" (Takeru)

"She is Gary's wife..." (Chrono)

"WHAT THE HECK! Fine...She can stay..." (Takeru)

"But first, launch Gary's Deathslasher and Ciara's Zaku Gunner!" (Takeru)

"Roger that!" Caroline said. Out of the blue, a Zaku Exile appeared right in front of the bridge and pointed it beam rifle at them.

"Oh no..." Caroline and the bridge crew crossed their eyes, awaiting the moment of death. However, it did not come. The moment they opened their eyes, the Zaku Exile was gone, it was destroyed in a beam fired from above.

"A high speed object is approaching from the atmosphere!" Caroline reported as a mobile suit fell at a high speed from the atmosphere, creating a reddish like image of a comet.

* * *

"WOOT!!! Siege mode rulz!!!" Xin yelled out as Gunslinger fell from the atmosphere to Earth. Taking advantage of the fact that no one can touch him during the fall, he used Gunslinger's Siege mode and unitized the full gun power of Gunslinger. Firing missle pods and his 'Shooting Star' beam gatling cannon, he created the effect of falling flower petals. As soon as the 'flower petals' made contact with the Zaku Exile or drop pods, they were destroyed.

"Yo! Xin, Zaft Red Coat here to save you guys!" Xin exclaimed as the he transformed Gunslinger from Siege mode back to normal inches above the ground.


	20. Phrase 15: The Neverending Battle

**Phrase 15- The Never Ending Battle**

"Get Gary and Ciara to launch now!" Takeru ordered in a loud voice, echoing around the bridge.

"We're one step ahead! Equip me with the LR pack!"

'Catapult, thrusters normal. Equipping LR pack. Course Clear. Deathslasher LR, please launch!'

"Gary, Deathslasher, heading out!" Gary exclaimed as Deathslasher LR launched into the battlefield. "I will cover Demolisher from here!" Gary said again as Deathslasher took a position on the ground and combined the beam sniper. Next, he pointed the beam sniper up into the air.

'Zaku, Ciara, please stand by.'

'Equipping Zaku with gunner module. All system online, initiating launch sequence. Zaku Gunner please launch!'

"Ciara, launching!" Ciara yelled as Zaku Gunner took off and landed in front of Deathslasher LR and pointed it beam cannon up, blasting a few Zaku Exile in a single blast. "WOOT!!! EAT THIS!!!"

"Yo Xin!!! Me have long range too!!!!" Gary said over the radio to Xin. In the cockpit, the Long Ranger Combat system(LRC system) started up. A lock-on visor covered the front of Gary's helm, enabling Gary with target any enemies within the beam sniper range. "Targeting coordinates...lock on! EAT THIS BEAM!!!!" Gary yelled in excitement as the cross hair moved to lock on a drop pod entering the atmosphere. Pulling the trigger, Deathslasher LR fired beam sniper with a strong red beam at a drop pod still descending from space.

"What the...AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" A pilot of a Zaku Exile yelled out as the beam went through his Zaku Exile. High above him, other Zaku Exile were caught off guard and were also destroyed in the blast. As the beam went further into space, it hit the pod with dead precision, vaporising it just as it entered the atmosphere.

"COOL!!!" (Xin)

"SHIT, THIS WEAPON NEEDS TO BE COOL DOWN? HOLY SHIT!!! I NEED COVER FIRE!!!" Gary yelled out as the LRC system heated up as soon as the blast is fired. 'Estimated cool down time...280seconds...' Gary's LRC system computer announced.

"Leave the backup to me!" Xin said as Deathslasher LR movement came to a halt.

"And Demolisher to me!" Ciara said as she blasted a hole through a Zaku Exile approaching Demolisher.

"All troops are to focus fire on Deathslasher! Take it down before it reactivate!!!" A ReVo commander command through radio to all the ReVo mobile suits in Orb. Upon receiving the command, ReVo mobile suits ignored the Mursame and Astray and gathered to take down Deathslasher LR.

* * *

"Captain, Deathslasher LR need time to cool down after that shot!" (Caroline)

"Provide cover fire!!! Fire the Destroyers!!!" Takeru yelled out. Almost immediately, several missiles headed towards the sky, aimming for Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayer. However, none of them made it marks.

(The situation at Orb remains at follows...

The remaining Orb forces amount to 30 Mursame, 20 Astrays, 10 frigates, 5 carriers and 1 Echizen battleship. Whereas, the remaining Zorb forces has only Deathslasher LR, Zaku Gunner and Demolisher. Zaft forces have only a Gunslinger. However, the ReVo forces invading the area remain high at 60 Zaku Exile and 20 Zaku Slayer with no more additional drop pods forces...)

* * *

"Damn it, they're persistant." Xin complained as Gunslinger shot down 2 Zaku Exile closing in. However, right after that, several more Zaku Exile advanced forward covering the place of the 2 destroyed Zaku Exile. However they were immediately gunned down by Demolisher and the Orb Mursame fleet.

"How long more till cool down is complete?" (Xin)

"50 seconds!!!!" (Gary)

"A little longer!!!" Xin complained as several more Zaku Exile closed in but were immediately destroyed once again by Xin and Ciara. "YES!!!" Xin exclaimed in happiness. Suddenly a Zaku Slayer appeared from behind the fallen Zaku Exile and launched it heat rod, aimming at Deathslasher LR. There was not enough time for Xin, Ciara and the Orb forces to react...

'Ssswwwuuuurrrraaaa...BOOM!!!!' the heat rod suddenly exploded inches before making impact on Deathslasher LR.

'You should really take care of yourself...' a voice transmited over the radio to Gary. "Name's Lindsay, no further comments..." Lindsay said as she took out the Zaku Slayer with her beam saber. However, 3 more Zaku Slayer closed in towards them.

'Tttttsssssuuuurrrraaaa...BOOM!!!' (3 sudden beams appeared from below and destroyed the Zaku Exile.)

"Cool down...completed..." Gary said as the 3 Zaku Slayer were destroyed. "Don't forget...I also have a beam rifle..."

* * *

(Situation:  
Orb forces: 20 Mursame, 20 Astrays, 8 frigates, 4 carriers, and 1 Echizen battleship  
Zorb forces: 1 Deathslasher LR, 1 Zaku Gunnder, 1 Demolisher battleship  
Zaft forces: 1 Gunslinger  
ReVo forces: 40 Zaku Exile, 15 Zaku Slayer

Total Alliance force: 43 mobile suits, 12 naval ships, 2 protype battleship)  



	21. Phrase 16: The Battle For Orb

**Phrase 16- The Battle for Orb**

"DARN! Deathslasher is revived!!! All hands focus fire on Demolisher! SHOW THEM THE SPIRIT OF REVO!!!!" A commander yelled out into the intercom of the mobile suits in his Zaku Slayer. They still have the upper hand, considering the number of mobile suits they have. Furthermore, 2 ace pilots of ReVo will be heading over soon to help them out. "We just need to hold them off a little longer!"

"FOR REVO!!!!" Everyone in the ReVo force yelled out as they rushes toward the battleship. As they dashes towards Demolisher, beams were fired from Demolisher and Zaku Gunner, attempting to take them down. However, there were too many of them. The Zaku Exile then fired multi beams at the battleship, making contact with the ship, damaging both the port and starport of Demolisher.

* * *

"Darn it... There's too many of them! Where the Mursame fleet?" Lindsay yelled out in despair. High above in the sky, the Mursame of Orb were having a hard time with the Zaku Slayer. The Zaku Slayer out maneuver the Mursame and used it heat rod to their advantage.

"Captain, port and starport are damaged, Igelstellung 4 and 15 are down! Gottfried down!" Caroline reported as some Zaku Exile clashed into the Gottfried of Demolisher, destroying it in the process. Furthermore, half of the Igelstellung were destroyed are damaged seriously and can't be used in anti-air combat.

"Tsk...We can't last much longer here, fall back to the National Defense HQ and hold your grounds there!" (Takeru)

"Roger that!" Everyone agreed and started to fall back as soon as Demolisher started up its engine and started to fall back. Deathslasher, ran on the ground and used it beam rifle to blast some Zaku Exile trying to advance forward to attack Demolisher. Furthermore, he swing his beam sniper around, whacking enemies with it as if it was a rod.

(Situation:  
Orb forces: 7 Mursame, 8 Astrays, 3 frigates, 1 carriers, and 1 Echizen battleship  
Zorb forces: 1 Deathslasher LR, 1 Zaku Gunnder, 1 Demolisher battleship  
Zaft forces: 1 Gunslinger  
ReVo forces: 20 Zaku Exile, 15 Zaku Slayer

Total Alliance force: 18 mobile suits, 4 naval ships, 2 protype battleship  
Total ReVo force: 35 mobile suits)

* * *

"Shoko, what's the condition on Orb?" Sayako radio over to Shoko who is in her Gouf Custom, hovering in space, just above Orb. They have successfully managed to destroy all remaining drop pods before they get to be dropped into Orb.

"I can't get through to Xin. There seems to be some interference with the radio signal..." (Shoko)

"Then prepare for re-entry!" (Sayako)

"Roger that." Shoko radio out. However, she got this uneasy feeling that something will happen...They were to easy to defeat. Almost too easy. Holding that thought in her mind, she landed on Valkyrie Vixen and prepared for re-entry together with Valkyrie Vixen...

* * *

"We're all here! Hold your position!" Lindsay ordered her platoon as her Mursame and all the remaining Orb forces gathered around the Orb National Defense HQ. The port has been abandoned and the remaining frigates and carriers have all been destroyed. "Here's where we will have our stand!"

"Tsk...They're persistent..." Gary complained as he blasted a Zaku Exile with his beam rifle. Next, Deathslasher jumped nearer to the Orb National Defense HQ and started up his LRC system. "EAT THIS!!!" he yelled out as a blast from Deathslasher beam sniper cleared a path in the sky. Unfortunately, the beam did not hit any of the Mobile Suits as there were no aerial battle to distract the Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayer. "Darn it...I need to cool down now...Lucky I am near the National HQ..."

"You shouldn't use that too much..." Xin complained. "Now I'll have to cover you again..."

"Hahahaha! EAT THIS!!! AND THIS!!! AND THIS!!!" Ciara yelled out as Zaku Gunner blasted a couple of beam from it beam cannon into the sky, attempting to destroy them. "ARGH!!!!" She scream as her Zaku Gunner beam cannon get tangled up with a Zaku Slayer heat rod. Heating the rod up, Ciara's Zaku Gunner's beam cannon was destroyed, leaving her with just her tomahawk. Another heat rod flew towards Zaku Gunner but was slashed by Zaku Gunner tomahawk. "Don't think that just because my beam cannon is destroy you have won! I still have my tomahawk!" Ciara said as Zaku Gunner threw her tomahawk and destroyed the Zaku Slayer who was targeting her.

"Be careful!" Lindsay complained. "You'll get killed."

"Don't order me around...You're not my captain, Takeru is!!!" Ciara snapped back. "And I won't die so soon!" Ciara yelled once again as Zaku Gunner took down another Zaku Slayer with her tomahawk. "I like it better this way!"

"Tsk..." (Lindsay)

"Tsk...Something is wrong with the radio...I can't seem to get through to Shoko..." Xin mumbled to himself as Gunslinger took down a Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayer with his beam pistol. "They're getting annoying..."

* * *

"How long till Mwu and Mu reach Orb?" (Cagalli)

"90mins!" (CIC in Orb National Defense HQ)

"Tsk...Hold them off longer!" Cagalli commanded the remaining troops from the Orb National HQ. "Reinforcement will be here soon!" Hearing that, the troops morale boosted and pulled themself out of despair. In her mind, Cagalli longed for Athrun to be here. If only she have not granted Athrun wish to investigate the unknown force, he would be here to protect Orb and...her.

* * *

"Hey, we're to head for Orb right?" (Astey)

"Yea...There's a force there already. We'll just have to back them up...They seem to be having trouble..." (Ashey)

"They're weak." (Astey)

"Let's just get this over and done with..." Ashey said as DeadZea and a Zaku Slayer flew towards Orb in space. "We're reaching soon, get ready for combat."

"I hope they put up some resistance or this will be boring..." (Astey)

(Situation:  
Orb forces: 6 Mursame, 5 Astrays, 0 frigates, 0 carriers, and 1 Echizen battleship  
Zorb forces: 1 Deathslasher LR, 1 Zaku Gunnder, 1 Demolisher battleship  
Zaft forces: 1 Gunslinger, 1 Gouf Custom, 1 Valkyrie Vixen battleship  
ReVo forces: 14 Zaku Exile, 11 Zaku Slayer, 1 DeadZea

Total Alliance force: 15 mobile suits, 0 naval ships, 3 protype battleship  
Total ReVo force: 26 mobile suits)  



	22. Phrase 17: Death

**Phrase 17- Death**

"Xin, do you read me?" Shoko radio over the radio to Xin in Orb as she was descending to Earth. However, no matter how hard she try, no one responded. She was afraid that Xin is dead and Orb has fallen. Moreover, Xin was her first friend and someone...special to her.

'ZzzzzZZzzzzZzzz'

"Captain, we're not getting any respond from Orb or Xin..." Shoko reported anxiously. Her heart was beating faster by the moment, furthermore, the heat from re-entering Earth is getting on her nerve.

"Tsk...something is messing up our transmission...Stay on your guard Shoko." (Sayako)

"Roger that..." Shoko replied. 'Xin, please be safe...'

* * *

"Something is wrong...It's taking too long for them to descend..." Xin mumbled to himself. To him, the attack force was...way to small to take over Orb. If ReVo wants to successfully conquer Orb, they would have set counter measure for the Archangel, Akatsuki and Infinite Justice. If Archangel gang were here now, this attack force would mean almost nothing. With Mwu and Athrun skills, they would have clear the enemies now rather then have a tough time like what they're experiencing now. "Did they know that Archangel is away now?"

"Xin, focus! You're getting gun down!" Ciara exclaimed as Gunslinger dodged a few beams narrowly. Returning fire, Gunslinger took down a Zaku Slayer, punching a hole in its cockpit. After that, he was immediately attacked by a Zaku Exile from behind, attempting to slash Gunslinger into half. Lucky for him, Gary was there to smash the Zaku Exile head with his beam sniper.

"Hey, you have got something on your mind?" Gary asked as Deathslasher LR pushed away the smashed Zaku Exile to a side and blasting a couple of holes in it with its head vuclan.

"Yea...But I am sure she will be fine!" Xin said as he regain his pace and continue to fend off the waves of mobile suits.

"WOOT! WHO IS THE SHE?" (Gary)

"Hehehe...Someone..." (Xin)

"Wah..." (Gary)

* * *

"Captain, I don't think we can hold out much longer! Astray troops have been wiped out! Mursame troops are getting pushed hard!" Caroline reported as a Mursame dodged some beams in despair. The ReVo forces are pushing the Alliance force hard with their 'not afraid of death' and 'For ReVo' spirit. Believing in their backup, they continued their assault on the Orb National Defense HQ.

"Tsk...Where is the main force when you need them..." Takeru mumbled to himself. He knew that ReVo strike at a good time...especially when their main force is out on partol. The cillivans are now safely evacuated but it seems like Orb will fall if this continued...

"Incoming reading from 12 o'clock! There are 2 objects heading this way!" (Caroline)

"What! They still have more forces?" (Takeru)

"No captain, the heat signature are Valkyrie Vixen and Gouf Custom! However, we can't make contact with them! Something is jamming our frequencies!" (Caroline)

"Tsk...Get Gunslinger to regroup with them. Then request for backup from them! If this work, the enemy will be trap in the center of our forces!" (Takeru)

* * *

"Valkyire Vixen and a Gouf Custom are re-entering the atmosphere, Xin, you are to regroup with them and attack the enemy from the back!" (Caroline)

"YES!!! THEY'RE BACK!!! You've got my word on it! We will wipe out the enemy in no time!" Xin said in confidence. After hearing that Shoko and the crew of Valkyrie Vixen was alive, he was so glad that Gunslinger rushed up to a Zaku Exile face and blasted it multi time with his 'Mad Dog' Gatling Cannon. "Cover me!!!"

"You got it!" Gary exclaimed as Gunslinger rushed towards the Valkyrie Vixen landing point. Utilizing all his weapons, he managed to get through to the other end of the battlefield with Gary's Deathslasher LR help.

(Situation:  
Orb forces: 4 Mursame, 0 Astrays, 0 frigates, 0 carriers, and 1 Echizen battleship  
Zorb forces: 1 Deathslasher LR, 1 Zaku Gunnder, 1 Demolisher battleship  
Zaft forces: 1 Gunslinger, 1 Gouf Custom, 1 Valkyrie Vixen battleship  
ReVo forces: 8 Zaku Exile, 8 Zaku Slayer, 1 DeadZea

Total Alliance force: 8 mobile suits, 0 naval ships, 3 protype battleship  
Total ReVo force: 17 mobile suits)

* * *

"We are reaching Orb! Adjust landing angle!" Sayako ordered. Side and front thruster shifted the ship sidewards as Valkyrie Vixen changed it position to land in Orb's territory waters. "All hands brace for impact!" Sayako cautioned as the ship started to shake vigorously. Suddenly, Caroline noticed 2 fast incoming heat signatures from above. It matches the DeadZea and Zaku Slayer!

"Captain, enemies spotted above! They're also in re-entry path to Orb! Heat signatures match DeadZea and a Zaku Slayer!" (Aeris)

"What the? Tsk...Evasive actions!" Sayako roar throughout the bridge. Knowing well that Valkyrie Vixen can't fight back during re-entry, especially an enemy directly above it, Sayako knew that there is little hope for them to survive. However, she will do all that she can to keep the crew alive. "Get Shoko to cover us!"

* * *

"Hey sis, there seems to be 2 pest below us. There're in Earth atmosphere already..." (Ashey)

"Then let's speed up. We'll crush them." Astey said, speeding up DeadZea. "Don't lag behind..." (Astey)

"I won't..." Ashey replied as she too, sped up her Zaku Slayer, equipped with a re-entry shield.

As they sped up, Valkyrie Vixen landed onto Orb territory waters and started up its defense system. Loading missiles to it launchers and starting up its beam weaponry, it prepared it defense to welcome Astey's DeadZea and Ashey Zaku Slayer. Not long after, they break through the atmosphere into Earth and starting blasting beams at Valkyrie Vixen. Making hits on multi spots all over Valkyrie Vixen, it quickly weakened its anti-beam shield, created by firing its anti-beam charge by Valkyrie Vixen. Furthermore, Shoko is having a hard time re-adjusting to Earth.

* * *

"MOVE MOVE MOVE..." Xin yelled out as he saw Valkyrie Vixen and Shoko's Gouf Custom under attack by DeadZea and a Zaku Slayer. "DAMNIT! MAKE IT IN TIME!!!!" he yelled out again as Gunslinger headed towards Valkyrie Vixen with full speed. However, it will take some time before he reaches as Valkyrie Vixen landed at the other side of Orb, while making its evasive action.

* * *

"Done playing around yet?" Astey asked Ashey as DeadZea pulled out its beam javelin. Getting a yes from Ashey, DeadZea rushed towards Valkyrie Vixen, dodging the mutli beams and missiles with ease. Almost immedately, it reached the front of the bridge. Spinning its beam javelin, it prepared to strike the bridge with 1 slash. The crew onboard closed their eyes and await death...

"ARGH!!!!" (Astey)

DeadZea was suddenly rammed from behind from Shoko Gouf Custom.

"Looks like I made it..." Shoko sigh in relief as her Gouf Custom threw its slayer whip towards the now stunned DeadZea with dead precision. However, it was blasted away from Ashey Zaku Slayer beam rifle.

"Don't forget that I'm here too." Astey said as she too, flew towards Shoko. Doing all the things she can, Shoko defended Valkyrie Vixen from the 2 ReVo mobile suits. Shielding it from a beam then dodging a slash, she was barely hanging on. The duel continued for a moment, with DeadZea and Zaku Slayer gaining the upper hand. First, DeadZea would switch from its beam javelin to its beam rifle then changing back to it beam javelin to strike Shoko, and the Zaku Slayer would play around with Gouf Custom with its beam, rapidly firing and purposely missing it by inches, they put Shoko in a state of panic.

"Ha, this is what you get for messing with me 2 times! First in space and now on earth. This will be your graveyard!" Astey exclaimed as she decided to stop playing around with Shoko and put her out of her pain. DeadZea advanced towards Shoko with full speed and kept turning and twisting around the air, making it hard for Shoko to aim. After that, with a stab to the head of Gouf Custom, Gouf Custom stopped moving and fall into the sea. Following that, Zaku Slayer fired a few beams into the ocean and an explosion was seen in the sea...

"SHOKO!!!!" Xin yelled out in pain as Gunslinger arrived, just as Shoko Gouf Custom exploded in the ocean...

(Situation:  
Orb forces: 4 Mursame, 0 Astrays, 0 frigates, 0 carriers, and 1 Echizen battleship  
Zorb forces: 1 Deathslasher LR, 1 Zaku Gunnder, 1 Demolisher battleship  
Zaft forces: 1 Gunslinger, 1 Gouf Custom, 1 Valkyrie Vixen battleship  
ReVo forces: 6 Zaku Exile, 8 Zaku Slayer, 1 DeadZea

Total Alliance force: 8 mobile suits, 0 naval ships, 3 protype battleship  
Total ReVo force: 15 mobile suits)


	23. Phrase 18: The Last Moment

**Phrase 18- The Last Moments**

"SHOKO!!!!" Xin yelled out in pain as Shoko's Gouf Custom exploded beneath Gunslinger, in the ocean. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

_(Flashback from Phrase 10)_

_"Xin..." (Shoko)_

"Yes?" (Xin)

"Nothing..." (Shoko)

"..." (Xin)

(Flashback from Phrase 11)  
"Shoko..." (Xin)

"Yes?" (Shoko)

"I am sorry about just now..." (Xin)

"Nevermind that..." (Shoko)

"Wanna have lunch with me at the canteen?" Xin asked Shoko. As soon as she heard that, she turned around to face Xin and smiled at him.

"Ok..." She said as she grabbed Xin by the hand, pulling him to the canteen. He was the first ever friend she has and she is beginning to fall for him. In her heart, she prayed that Xin will feel the same way about her as she feel about him.

* * *

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!" Xin yelled out again as an image of a seed explode in his head (SEED Mode). His eyes looked different from before. Almost right away, Gunslinger blasted 2 beams from its beam pistol, each towards Astey's DeadZea and Ashey's Zaku Slayer. At that moment, the sisters were advancing for the kill of Valkyrie Vixen when the beam past them, narrowly missing them. Next, Xin pushed the throttle of Gunslinger to the max and at the same time, letting Gunslinger put aside its beam pistol, taking out its beam knives. At the other end, DeadZea and Zaku Slayer took out their respective close range weapon and went into close combat with Gunslinger.

* * *

"What's the status of Gunslinger and Valkyrie Vixen?" (Takeru)

"They are in combat with DeadZea and a Zaku Slayer!" (Caroline)

"Tsk...Hold your ground! Send reinforcement over to Gunslinger ASAP!" (Takeru)

'Gary, Gunslinger and Valkyrie Vixen are currently engage with 2 enemies, you are to get there and cover them!"

"Roger that!" Gary exclaimed as Deathslasher LR advanced with full speed towards Gunslinger and Valkyrie Vixen. In the meantime, Lindsay and the remaining Mursame squad are fending off deadly beams from Zaku Slayer and Exile. Neither side were gaining the upper hand. Ciara, was back in the hanger of Demolisher due to the fact that her Zaku Gunner was badly damaged and in no condition to fight anymore.

* * *

"Oi oi oi...His movement are sharper then the time I fought him in space..." Astey complained as her DeadZea dodged a couple close call from Gunslinger beam knives. Once again, she strike down hard with her beam javelin, trying to get rid of Gunslinger. However, Gunslinger caught the beam javelin with one of its hand moments before it made contact and pulling it towards him, he tried to stab the beam knife on his right hand into the cockpit of DeadZea. Astey, sawing this coming, dropped her beam javelin and pulled out her beam rifle, intending to blast Gunslinger. But, Gunslinger swung the beam javelin over his head and threw it back with its deadly tip aiming for DeadZea. Lucky for her, Ashey Zaku Slayer blasted the beam javelin.

"Tsk...not only in long range, but in close range as well!?! And with that little weapon!?!" Astey grabbed the controls tightly and is in anger. She didn't except a mobile suit, with such short close range weapon were defeating her...Having a javelin lost to a pair of knives is humiliating enough. But having to lost to a mobile suit which is weak in close range combat? This certainly doesn't please her.

"XIN! Yo, I am here!" Gary suddenly radio in. "Now, let's make them regret attacking Orb!"

"She's...dead..." (Xin)

"WHAT!" (Gary)

"They...killed...her..." (Xin)

"Why those..." (Gary)

"Protect Valkyrie Vixen. I want to deal with them alone." (Xin)

"But..." (Gary)

"It for her..." (Xin)

"Tsk...Ok..." (Gary)

As Gary Deathslasher took a stand next to the immobile Valkyrie Vixen battleship, Xin's Gunslinger held a beam knife and a beam pistol in its hand. Firing a blast then moving forward directly behind the beam, it was gaining the upper hand. Fearing that ReVo might lose this battle, Ashey's Zaku Slayer closed into Valkyrie Vixen, ready to make a kill.

"LRC system, on...Locking onto enemy..." Gary mumbled to himself as he started up his LRC system, trying to lock onto the incoming Zaku Slayer. "Target...LOCK!!! FIRE!!!" Gary yelled as he pulled the triger of his beam sniper, blasting a ray of red high energy beam into the sky towards the incoming Ashey's Zaku Slayer.

"What the hell!?!" (Ashey)

"ASHEY! LOOK OUT!!!" (Astey)

Within moments, an explosion was seen in the sky...What remain of the Zaku Slayer came falling from the sky...

"ASHEY!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Astey yelled out in pain as DeadZea flew in fall speed towards Deathslasher LR in rage. He has just took out her sister...Her twin sister...

"SHIT!!! I HATE THE COOLDOWN!!!" Gary complained as DeadZea took out its beam rifle, and pointed it towards Deathslasher LR a few metres away.

"DIE!!!" Astey yelled out as she pulled the trigger of the beam rifle. Suddenly, her beam rifle exploded, just before the beam was fired...A golden mobile suit from afar came flying into the battle.

"We managed to make it to here in time!" The pilot of the golden mobile suit, Akatsuki said. "Now, Orb will be saved." He said again.

* * *

"The Archangel and Akatsuki! Mwu and Mu!" Cagalli exclaimed. Finally, the Orb main fleet is back from patrolling around the seas. With Akatsuki and Archangel, the ReVo attacking force stands no chance at all to win the battle. Now, Orb totally outnumbered them!

* * *

"Thank man! I owe you!" (Gary)

"Don't mention it." (Mwu)

"Sis...I'm ok..." Ashey suddenly radio in to Astey. Apparently, the Zaku Slayer that was destroyed was just a normal ReVo solider Zaku Slayer which Ashey used to protect her. Moments before the beam hit, her Zaku Slayer spotted another above her. Using it to her advantage, she pushed the Zaku Slayer towards the beam and gained a few second before the beam went through that Zaku Slayer and to her. With those few seconds, she managed to pull her Zaku Slayer to a side, avoiding the beam narrowly by a few mm. However, the explosion in front was too big and threw her mobile suit off to the ground, damaging her radio system. She has just managed to repair her radio system to contact Astey. Out of nowhere, Gunslinger suddenly threw both its beam knives at the twins as they reunited.

"LOOK OUT!" Astey yelled as DeadZea got out of the way just in the nick of time. At the same time, Ashey just noticed the beam knives. She powered her thrusters to maximum and set her Zaku Slayer flying upwards to avoid the beam knives. However, the beam knives took off one of its leg as she did not make it in time.

"ARGH!!!!" Ashey yelled out loud as her Zaku Slayer begun to fall down, unable to maintain its balance due to the lost of one leg. DeadZea then decided to help it, however, before even being able to respond, Gunslinger was in it face, ramming it at its chest, forcing her to go down as well. But, DeadZea recovered almost immediately.

"Sis, retreat! I'll hold him off here!" Astey said as DeadZea took out its beam tomahawk and advanced towards Gunslinger, trying to get it into a close combat fight.

"But..." (Ashey)

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE? Orb main fleet is back, with Archangel...furthermore, this mobile suit is getting the better of us..."

"Tsk...alright..." Ashey said softly as her Zaku Slayer fired a retreat signal high into the sky and started falling back to the nearest ReVo base from Orb.


	24. Phrase 19: Aftermath

**Phrase 19- Aftermath**

"SHOKO!!!!" Xin yelled out loud as Shoko's Gouf Custom remains was savaged from under the sea. He quickly ran towards it as the remains was placed on the shore. Along the shoreline of Orb, many other Mursame and Astray reamins were savaged. Xin, used all his strength and pulled the hatch open. There, he was relieve to see Shoko. But, she was seriously wounded. Xin, then quickly carried her and rushed to the nearest hospital. "Hang in there Shoko...Don't die on me!" Xin whispered softly into Shoko ears...

* * *

In the meantime, as Gary disembark from Deathslasher LR. Rei whacked Gary head from behind out of the blue. Following that, she immediately hug him. "You almost died...The cooldown was too long...Quit firing the beam at close range..." She complained again softly before getting back into her cold self and whacking Gary once again.

"I really hate the cooldown...Sorry to worry you..." Gary apologized to Rei as he recovered from the blows that Rei gave him. Then he caught up with Rei and held her hand tightly as they walk towards the men changing room for Gary to change out of his pilot suit.

"Who's worried?" (Rei)

"Haiz...Life is tough..." (Gary)

"Did you say something?" Rei questioned Gary as she stopped in her path and turned to Gary.

"Er...No..." Gary mumbled, afraid that Rei might ignore him for the rest of the days onboard...

* * *

"Madam! Enemies forces have retreated! Orb Arc Fleet have returned (Note: Orb Arc Fleet refers to the Orb main fleet that Archangel is in)!" (Orb Personal)

"Are the cillivans safe?" (Cagalli)

"98 of the cillivans are accounted for and are in the shelter. The remaining 2 are either missing or killed." (Orb Personal)

"Tsk...Is another war starting?" Cagalli mumbled to herself as she clenched her fist tightly as the damages to Orb are reported to her.

* * *

"Valkyrie Vixen have docked to the dock and is currently being repair by Orb technician." (Aeris)

"Set condition to green! Send a message to Lacus announcing that Orb is safe...for the time being. After that, await for further instructions." (Sayako)

* * *

"Lindsay! Are you alright?" A guy rushed to Lindsay side as she got off her Mursame.

"I am alright Victor..." Lindsay comforted the guy, Victor or also known as Optic. He has just disembark from the Archangel and rushed to find her, the one he loved deeply. Then he escorted her to his new battleship, Echizen. Afterall, the reason he board Archangel was to learn from Mu and once he returned to Orb, he will be in charge of Echizen, the new battleship of Orb, sister of the Demolisher class battleship.

"I am sorry to leave you behind...But now, we will never be apart from each other..." Optic whispered to Lindsay in a soft voice which only both of them can hear...

* * *

"Is Gary gonna be alright?" Caroline asked Chrono as they headed down the hallway towards the canteen. Takeru has ordered that they are to rest and be onboard till further instructions. Thus, now, the couple is heading towards the canteen, hungry for food.

"He will be ok...Afterall, he survive didn't he?" (Chrono)

"Should we visit him then?" (Caroline)

"I think that would not be wise...Rei is with him afterall..." (Chrono)

"Ok, then let's enjoy the moment of peace while it last!" Caroline exclaimed happily, hugging Chrono's arm as they entered the canteen with Little Chrono, their...dog.

* * *

"Tsk...I hate those Zaku, being able to fly..." Ciara complained as she slammed her fist on the wall of the hanger. Following that, she look up at her nearly destroyed Zaku Gunner. It was a miracle that her Zaku Gunner, was able to survive, being a outdated mobile suit compare to the Zaku Exile. Even so, it was even more amazing that she was able to take down so much Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayer with just a Zaku Gunner. If she was given another mobile suit that has the same power as the Zaku Exile, she would have easily owned them.

"I strongly agree...Our mobile suits were no match for them. However, things will change today." a guy placed his hand on Ciara shoulder said. "There is a new model coming onboard soon. Both of us are the first 2 person to use it."

"REALLY?" (Ciara)

"Yeah...I think it is with the Arc fleet for some final testing." he said with a smile on his face. "Finally, I will be able to fight beside all of you."

"YEAH!!! Caroline and Chrono Knight will be back in action! Right, Livan?" (Ciara)

"Hahaha! Yeah." Livan laughed as they walked out of the hanger towards their respective room. "Let's go back and get some rest."

* * *

"Will she be ok?" Xin asked the doctor onboard Valkyrie Vixen. Instead of going to a hospital to get Shoko treated, he rushed to Valkyrie Vixen as it was the closest battleship that he know of which has advance medical equipments. This is strongly because of Shoko. She was bleeding badly. If he had rushed to a nearby hospital, she would have died...

"We will do our best. Until then, there is nothing we can promise you." (Doctor)

"Tsk...Shoko...Please be ok..." Xin mumbled to himself as Shoko was pushed into the operating room.

* * *

"Captain, Orb has been badly damaged. The invading forces have apparently pulled out." A officer of Earth Alliance reported to the captain of the naval vessel of the naval fleet advancing towards the Earth Alliance Taiwan base from Orb. "Should we return and lend our strength?"

"No, if I am right, the unknown enemy force or so known as ReVo from what was reported before the other bases fall next target will be the Earth Alliance Taiwan base, the only remaining Earth Alliance base in Asia. Blue Comos will also be eying the Taiwan base. They are the ones that took over the Asia bases..." Hugo, the captain said. "Ready our forces for battle as we close in to Taiwan. There is a chance that we might not make it on time."

"Orb is weak...getting so badly damaged in one attack. If I was there, ReVo will be a piece of cake." the newly transfered guy to replace Fred said loudly, in a high and proud way. "Name's Yee Liang, your new squad leader..." He said again, facing Xion and the others who is in Xion squad...

* * *

(Author words:  
Thnx for reading Gundam Seed Xtreme!!! Please give me reviews! I will gladly accept it, no matter if it is a bad one or good one! Any reviews given will be taken into consideration and used to improve GSX! Anyway, I will upload 1 chapter every 3 days! Was uploading it too fast from chapter 1 to 14...Anyway, thnx again! XD

Signing off,  
Moster82)  



	25. Phrase 20: Time

**Phrase 20- Time**

"Hmph!" (Xion)

After that, Xion stomped out of the room with anger. He did not expect someone to replace Fred. Especially not him, someone who is so cocky and had no experience in battle at all. Or so Xion thinks...

"What's his problem?" Yee Liang inquired. "It is not like I will be the squad leader forever Daisuke that poking clown will take over me after the Taiwan battle."

"Don't mind him, he is just sad that his best friend is dead." Hugo reply in a calm manner. He had already predicted that this would have happen, considering the personality of Yee Liang. "I advise you to get some rest now, we are going into battle soon."

"Don't worry about me. I will make sure I am at 100 for the battle. I advise you to worry more about that weakling Xion." said Yee Liang in a snobbishly manner. Without another word, he went out of the room and begun advancing to his room for some shut eye.

"That guy never fails to amuse me...Notify the technician's department to hurry up with the repairs on all Mobile Suit! We are reaching there in another 60 minutes more!" Hugo commanded.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! THIS MOBILE SUIT TOTALLY RULES! STATE OF THE ART EQUIPMENTS, DUAL HANDED WEAPONS AND TRANSFORMABLE!!! WOW!" Ciara exclaimed in excitement as she begin playing around with the controls in the cockpit of the new mass produced mobile suit that has just arrived. 

"Waa...Nice looking Mobile Suit you have there..." Gary shouted across the hanger. "I would love to check it out...LOVE THOSE DUAL HANDS WEAPON!"

"Ha, wanna switch Mobile Suit then?" (Ciara)

"!!!" (Gary)

"Just joking dude! Ha, you should see that look on your face!" (Ciara)

"Don't tease me like that! I will die of heart attack sooner or later..." (Gary)

_'Gary, please come to the bridge ASAP.'_

"HAHAHAHA!!! BYE!" (Ciara)

"OI! YOU THERE! DON'T SLACK! MOVE THAT MOBILE SUIT ONTO THE DEMOLISHER!" (Someone from below)

"Roger that..." Ciara replied frantically.

* * *

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Takeru yelled in rage. Little Chrono was running all over the place, barking like a mad dog at everything. 

"Wa...Don't yell at Little Chrono! He is still a puppy...A purple one to boost!" (Caroline)

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! WHO THE HELL ALLOWED A DOG TO BE ONBOARD?" (Takeru)

"Me sir..." (Chrono)

"Please let him stay sir! I promise I will look after it and not let it run awild onboard ever again!" Caroline begged Takeru as she pick up Little Chrono from the floor and held in firmly in her hands.

"..." (Takeru)

"Permission..." (Takeru)

"Approved!!!" (Chrono)

"..." (Takeru)

"FINE! Little Chrono or whatever it is call can stay...AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT GET NEAR ME!" (Takeru)

"THANK YOU!" (Caroline)

"And Chrono..." Takeru begun his sentence but Chrono was no where in sight. "PREPARE TAKE OFF ONCE ALL PERSONNEL OF DEMOLISHER ARE ONBOARD! SET COURSE FOR TAIWAN!" Takeru ordered in rage.

"Youngster these days..." (Takeru)

* * *

(Updated this chapter or rather, changed the whole chapter as the old Phrase 20 really...I have no comments about it...LOL) 


	26. Phrase 21: Defend The Last Base

**Phrase 21- Defend the Last Base**

"We're under attack!!! Launch all mobile suits!" An Earth Alliance personnel yelled out. The Taiwan base has just been invaded by the Blue Comos. Bombshells rain on the base and return fire were shot. The 51th air platoon were trying to gun down Jet Windam, firing missiles. However, being a plane, it cannot make any direct hits. Instead, they got gunned down. The base mobile suits were also launched to return the attack and anti air ground turrets and linear tanks were in defense of the base. A total of 230 Jet Windam, 50 planes, 100 linear tanks and 75 anti air turrets was the base strength.

"Sir, heat signature of several large object heading towards us...It's the Destroy!" An Earth Alliance personnel panicked. Even with all their force, they might not take down 1 Destroy. Not to mention that there are 7 now...

* * *

"Hey hey hey! This base is putting up more fight then the rest of the bases!" Dope exclaimed as Tesaol took down several planes with its beam saber. "This is good!!!"

"How good can putting up more of a fight be...Be Serious!" Snapped Jasmine as Doom continue to avoid a few dozen missiles aimed at her. Turning around, she activated its beam shield and took the missiles blow. With the beam shield up, no missiles could penetrate it. After surviving the masses of missiles, Doom fired its beam rifle and took down some planes.

"Tsk...pesty planes...They're putting up more resistance then I thought they would..."Alex complained as Buckload fired off all its missiles and gatling gun on the shield. However, out of the 20 planes he aimed for, only 4 were taken down. "They're even managing to dodge my shots!"

"That's because you're weak!" Dope laughed as the 16 planes turned back and fired missiles at Alex. "Don't said I didn't help you!" Dope laughed again, steering Tesaol to the path of the missiles and destroying them head on with his beam saber. Next, Buckload returned the favor by firing its twin shoulder beam cannon into the sky and taking down 2 Earth Alliance Jet Windam which was going to slash Tesaol while it is busy. "Tsk...Nobody asked for your help."

"Oh, just returning the favor!" (Alex)

"Stop it you two! We're in the middle of a battle here! Anything else do it after the battle." (Jasmine)

"Hey, looks like our Destroy units are having a great time, let's go join them!" Dope exclaimed, seeing that the Destroy units were wreaking havoc on the base. Almost nothing could stop it. Soon, its position cannon got into place, ready to fire. In the cockpit, the seven pilots have all locked the beam onto the same place, the HQ Defense building. Pulling the trigger, the seven red lines of beam were fired. Suddenly, moments before the beam hit its mark, a mobile suit blocked off the seven beams with its positron's reflector!

"Oi oi oi...that was a close one..." Xion complained as Sage discombine the staff and flew towards the Destroy mobile suits. In the air, a Jet Windam suddenly falls into range and took off a Destroy position cannon with its beam saber.

"Hey weaklings! How are you?" Yee Liang commented as his Jet Windam slashed another Destroy position cannon. "Having fun?"

"Don't get too cocky..." Xion sighed as his Sage unit stabbed a Destroy in its cockpit with its beam saber. "If long range don't work, close range will! Since these pilots are stupid enough not to notice us when we are closing in..."

"Who's getting cocky?" Yee Liang snapped back as his Jet Windam trashed another Destroy position cannon. He was aiming for all the Destroy position cannon since the beginning to stop it from doing mass damage. The Destroy units, seeing that they are being pushed back, transformed into their mobile suit mode. Once in their mobile suit mode, they focus on the 2 threats to them, Sage and the Jet Windam taking off their position cannon.

"Hey hey hey... the Destroys are having trouble..." Dope complained in excitment as his Tesaol took down a couple more planes. "I'm sick of fighting planes...give me get a go at them!"

"Tsk...who would have thought that the Destroys will encounter problems..." Jasmine mumbled. "Fine, permission granted. 1th platoon of Jet Windam, follow Tesaol lead!" Jasmine commanded as Tesaol flew in the front, followed by a dozen or so Jet Windam and lastly, her Doom.

"Don't be a faggot Destroy!" Yee Liang yelled out as a Destroy his Jet Windam is approaching suddenly backed off. "Eat this!" he yelled again as his Jet Windam avoid the rain of beams and stabbed its beam saber in the cockpit. "4 down, 3 to go!"

"Make it 1..." Xion said as 2 Destroy exploded in the back, destroyed by Sage. "Don't mess with us..." Xion acted cool as his Mursame mobile dolls took down the last Destroy.

"Mission...completed!" Yee Liang said in a cool voice, acting cool like Xion. Out of the blue, a mobile suit flew up from below and tried to take out Sage but was stopped by Sage, locking the 2 beam sabers in a stalemate. "What the...DOOM!?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Now you're dead." Jasmine smiled, exchanging blows with Xion Sage gundam. neither side gain the upper hand. On the other side, Yee Liang Jet Windam just met with Dope Tesaol.

"Enjoy this!!!" Tesaol, with its close range upper hand, tried to force Yee Liang Jet Windam to a close range battle but Yee Liang is just falling back more and more, not wanting to come into close range combat.

"A little cover fire here!" Yee Liang requested the base as the Blue Comos Jet Windam tried to gun him down if he get too far from Tesaol and Tesaol will take him down if he is too close. Several linear tanks got into position and fired at the Jet Windams, causing confusion within the Blue Comos attack force. They weren't sure if they were to attack the linear tanks or help Dope. As the blast continued from below, Sage mobile dolls came to Yee Liang help and fended off the Jet Windam. "Thanks!"

With that, Jet Windam used its beam rifle and begin blasting Tesaol, forcing it to go into long range combat. However, Tesaol only long range weapon is its head vulcan...

"Tsk..." (Dope)

"hehehe...I found your weak point!" Yee Liang laughed as he continued blasting streams of beam at Tesaol, forcing it to fall back. Just when it does so, a stream of beams suddenly falls from the sky! Another Jet Windam which is black came with its friends (a whole squad).

"Hey, having fun attacking us? Well, now, the counter attack begins. All force launch! Squad 1 to 5 are to assist the north, 6 to 8 follow High lead! the rest, return cover fire!" Knas commanded as his fleet launched all their mobile suits into battle. "Now, let's see who will get the upper hand..."

(Situation:  
Earth Alliance forces: 400 Jet Windam, 30 planes, 80 linear tanks and 50 anti air turrets, 40 naval vessels  
Blue Comos forces: 280 Jet Windam, 100 Forbidden Blue, 12 Zamza-Zah, 30 naval vessel  
ReVo forces: 250 Zaku Exile, 125 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 50 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 100 BruCue, 30 naval vessel

Total Earth Alliance forces: 400 Jet Windam, 30 planes, 80 linear tanks and 50 anti air turrets, 40 naval vessels  
Total Blue Comos forces: 280 Jet Windam, 100 Forbidden Blue, 12 Zamza-Zah, 30 naval vessel  
Total ReVo forces: 250 Zaku Exile, 125 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 50 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 100 BruCue, 30 naval vessel) 


	27. Phrase 22: Revenge

**Phrase 22- Revenge**

"Launch all mobile suits! Send 7th to 10th platoon over to the East, remaining forces are to regroup and attack at point alpha." The commander of the Blue Comos attack force commanded. "Tsk...To think they would overpower the Destroy units...It seems that they have reorganized considerably. I guess this must be their second wind."

* * *

"Oi oi oi! Stop bothering me!" Dope yelled in vain as Tesaol was harassed by both Yee Liang's Jet Windam as well as Knas black Jet Windam. Knas Windam attacked Tesaol with its beam saber, trying to take it down. However, when Tesaol tried to slash Knas Windam, several shots were fired at him from Yee Liang, forcing him to back off. On the other side of the battlefield, Doom was facing Sage in a deathmatch of beam sabers. Neither side was giving up. 

"I'm gonna take down that unit...No one is to interfere!" Xion voiced his order throughout radio, warning the rest not to come. 'I will get revenge for you...Fred.' the thought flooded his mind. The 2 beam sabers keep colliding, with Sage slowly overpowering Doom. "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!!" Xion yelled as he set Sage thruster to the maximum and pushed Doom downwards in the deathlock.

"Tsk..." (Jasmine)

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Xion yelled, pushing Doom towards the sea. Next, Sage grabbed onto the beam saber with both its hand and overpowered Doom, knocking it back deep into the sea. Once Doom is in the sea, Sage set up both its Amfortas plasma beam cannon and keep firing all its shot at Doom, causing it the sea to explode. Keeping up with his anger, he continued to fire multiple shots into the sea, keeping up the attack. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!" Xion yelled in anger. Soon, the shots stopped and Sage's Trans Phrase Shift went out of power, causing Sage to turn to a dark grey color and falling down. Moments before Sage made contact with the sea below, a whip came out of the sea surface from below and grabbed Sage.

"Ha...is that all you've got?" (Jasmine)

"How..." (Xion)

"Hmph...Lucky for me, there were a couple of Forbidden Blue. Not that it matter...Now, say hi for me to your friend in the other world." Jasmine taunted Xion. Saying that, Doom pulled the Sage towards it and raises its Excalibur. "Now, die!"

"FUCK YOU XION!" Yee Liang yelled through the radio as his Jet Windam blasted a beam from his beam rifle, taking off Doom's left hand (The hand with its whip). "If you die, at least leave behind your Sage!" Saying that, his Jet Windam caught Sage moments before he sink into the sea below.

"Tsk...Who asked for your help?" (Xion)

"Thank me at least weakling. Head back to base, I will deal with her." (Yee Liang)

"No!" (Xion)

"It's an order." (Yee Liang)

"Tsk...Fine..." Xion mumbled as his mobile suit was dropped off on shore. Following that, Sage returned to base to recharge its batteries and Yee Liang Jet Windam flew off to battle Doom.

"Oi, sorry to keep you waiting loser, but that's better right? You get to live longer." Yee Liang taunted Jasmine as she recovered from her shock. She knew that if Yee Liang had been serious about killing her, she would have been dead from the surprise attack by him. "Now, let's get this party started!" he said in excitement as his Jet Windam blasted a couple of beam at Doom.

* * *

"Hey, even with your mobile suit, you can't take me down?" Knas taunted Dope as his Jet Windam avoided all the blows from Dope Tesaol. "He is gone and it is now a 1 on 1 battle and you still can't win?" 

"SCREW YOU!" Dope yelled in anger as Tesaol swung its beam saber in vain again. Following that, Knas off his thruster, causing him to fall down. Once dropped below Tesaol, he immediately powered his thruster back to full and appeared behind Tesaol. "SHIT!"

Suddenly, a few beams came in between Tesaol and the black Jet Windam. "Back off you pesty fly!" Alex snapped. "Let's take him down Dope!" Alex encourages as both of them used the same tactic that Knas and Yee Liang used on Dope.

* * *

"Launch the mobile suits. Announce Condition Red. We're going into battle." Fabian commanded as he walk off into the hanger. 

"Where are you going commander?" (Personnel onboard naval vessel of ReVo)

"To battle." (Fabian)

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME! PERVERT!" Jasmine yelled out as her mobile suit was being chased by Yee Liang Jet Windam while trying to get back to her ship to get repairs. However, she was not even allowed to get off the battlefield. Yee Liang keep blocking her way and blasting beams at her. Even backup support from the Blue Comos Jet Windam were of no use as they were being gunned down by the anti air turrets provided by the area near Yee Liang. He was being smart, fighting near the turrets. Suddenly, the anti air turrets Yee Liang was using for cover fire was destroyed by missiles raining down. 

"What the..." (Yee Liang)

"Tsk...here's my chance to get away..." Jasmine mumbled as Doom got away from Yee Liang Jet Windam and back to her ship for repair.

* * *

"EAT THIS!" Alex roar as Buckload fired several missiles into the air at Knas. However, Knas just avoided the missiles easily and shot them down with Jet Windam head vulcan. Following up, Tesaol came into range for close combat. As Tesaol flew closer to Knas, several Zaku Exile blasted beams at him. 

"!!!" (Dope, Alex and Knas)

* * *

"FOR REVO!!!" The ReVo troops yelled out as they entered the battlefield in their mobile suits. Missiles were fired from the naval vessels, wiping out all anti air turrets in the Earth Alliance base. Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayers were launched into the air whereas the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Types were launched into the sea. Several naval vessels docked onto land and unleashed the BruCues. 

"Time for some action...Fabian, launching!" (Fabian)

(Situation:  
Earth Alliance forces: 380 Jet Windam, 60 linear tanks, 30 naval vessels  
Blue Comos forces: 260 Jet Windam, 80 Forbidden Blue, 10 Zamza-Zah, 25 naval vessel, 1 Tesaol, 1 Buckload  
ReVo forces: 250 Zaku Exile, 125 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 50 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 100 BruCue, 30 naval vessel

Total Earth Alliance forces: 380 Jet Windam, 60 linear tanks, 40 naval vessels  
Total Blue Comos forces: 260 Jet Windam, 80 Forbidden Blue, 10 Zamza-Zah, 25 naval vessel, 1 Tesaol, 1 Buckload  
Total ReVo forces: 250 Zaku Exile, 125 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 50 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 100 BruCue, 30 naval vessel)


	28. Phrase 23: Alex

**Phrase 23- Alex**

(East Area)  
"Anti air turrets completely destroyed, 6th air fleet wiped out. Commander, the attacks from the East by ReVo and West by Blue Comos are getting fierce! How should we deploy our forces?" A operator panicked. The Earth Alliance forces are being attacked by 2 sides, creating a hard to fight scene. If they focus on 1 side, the other will be overtaken. If they go all out on both side, their force will not be able to hold out for long against both forces. 

(BOOM!!!)

Within moments, the east base has been benched. ReVo troops wiped out both the Blue Comos and Earth Alliance forces there. As for the west, Blue Comos is still facing with the task of taking down Knas and several of the other Earth Alliance aces.

"Shouldn't have bring this much troop over...This is too easy..." (Fab)

"Captain, EA and Blue Comos forces are still resisting." (Paul)

"Then wipe them out." (Fab)

* * *

(Central Area)

"Hey hey hey...This ain't no joke...WE'RE GETTING OWNED!" (High)

"F REVO!" Yee Liang yelled through the intercom as Doom got away from mist of chaos. Following that, several BuCue jumped into the air, attempting to take him down but only to get shot down by him.

"Hahaha. F ALL OF THEM!!!" (High)(Blasting the shit out of several Zaku Exile with his squad)

"F F F F F" (Yee Liang)(Getting targeted by both Blue Comos and ReVo forces)

"Stop saying F...hahahaha!!!" High laughed, falling behind Yee Liang and letting him get targeted by Zaku Exiles, BuCue and Windam before rushing in to play 'hero'.

"F U! STOP USING ME AS A BAIT!" (Yee Liang)

* * *

"Power me up fast." Xion voiced through the intercom to a military supply station near the east. 

_'Roger ZzZzZZzzzZzzz...'_

The supply station blew up right in Sage gundam face moment before Sage stepped into it, causing Sage to be blown away from the sheer force of the explosion. Within a matter of seconds, a few dozens of Zaku Exile and Zaku Slayer flew overhead and went into battle, not noticing Sage as it looked 'destroyed'. Sage, with its head blown off due to the explosion lies motionless on the floor. The states of its cockpit wasn't in good shape. Everything looked messed up. Wires are hanging all around and the control are all messed up with the screen being destroyed. Xion just lay on the seat motionless. A piece of sharp metal destroyed in the cockpit from the blast was stuck at the side of Xion body. His helmet has a piece of sharp metal sticking right into it, iches before the Xion face.

* * *

"Heads up!" Alex exclaimed as Buckload unleashes a dozen or more metal slugs into the air. Dope, cutting off all the power to the booster, fell down to earth facing up at Knas. Dozens of metal slug filled the skies but all narrowly missing Teasol, all aimed for Knas. 

"Tsk..." (Knas)

With all the metal slugs filling the air, Knas couldn't probably dodge all of them with his Windam. Thus, it took off Knas's Windam right arm and backpack, leaving it falling to the ground, defenseless...

"NOW DIE!!!!!" (Dope)

Teasol drew out its beam saber, powered up its booster and flew towards Knas's Windam at full speed, really to make the last deadly blow...However, it exploded before him and a mobile suit flew past him, slashing Teasol in half at its chest as well.

"DOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Alex)

"WHY YOU..." (Alex)

Buckload begun firing several metal slugs into the air at the new mobile suit closing in him at high speed. Before he knows it, he was sliced into half...

* * *

"Captain!" (Paul) 

"WHAT?" (Fab)

"There's an explosion from the fleet. It has been reported that an Zaku Exile blasted his way out and it is blasting our own troops..." (Paul)

"SHOOT IT DOWN THEN..." Fab yelled through the intercom. He can't believe that Paul needs to report every single detail to him. Furthermore, he can't believe the stolen mobile suits were so weak, weak enough to get kill with the 1st move he make.

"Er...Captain..." (Paul)

"YES?" (Fab)

"There's are report of a fleet of vessels approaching from the west." (Paul)

"What? More reinforcement?" (Fab)

"Yes. And they seem to be from Zorb and Orb." (Paul)

"Seems like the fun has just only begun..." (Fab)

* * *

"Hey hey hey...can't we go any faster?" (Gary) 

(Situation:  
Earth Alliance forces: 150 Jet Windam, 10 naval vessels  
Zorb forces: 1 Demolisher, 3 naval vessel, 7 Nitouryuu, 33 Mursame, 1 Deathslasher  
Zaft forces: 1 Valkyrie Vixen, 1 Gunslinger, 2 GOUF  
Orb forces: 1 Echizen, 2 naval vessel, 30 Mursame  
Blue Comos forces: 180 Jet Windam, 50 Forbidden Blue, 5 Zamza-Zah, 20 naval vessel  
ReVo forces: 200 Zaku Exile, 120 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 30 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 75 BruCue, 28 naval vessel

Total Zorb + Zaft + Orb + Earth Alliance forces: 150 Jet Windam, 63 Mursame, 7 Nitouryuu, 2 GOUF, 1 Deathslasher, 1 Gunslinger, 1 Demolisher, 1 Echizen, 1 Valkyrie Vixen  
Total Blue Comos forces: 180 Jet Windam, 50 Forbidden Blue, 5 Zamza-Zah, 20 naval vessel  
Total ReVo forces: 200 Zaku Exile, 120 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 30 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 75 BruCue, 28 naval vessel)


	29. Phrase 24: Reinforcement

**Phrase 24- Reinforcement  
**  
_'Course Clear. Gary, you may proceed and launch.'_

"Let's get the show on the road!" Gary exclaimed as he launch in Deathslasher DX into the air. Ciara and Livan launched in their new commander type mobile suit, Nitouryuu soon after in its mobile armor mode following Gary's lead. Behind them were Rui and stjh's Mursame.

_'Course Clear. Xin, please launch.'_

"I'll be back. Just rest Shoko. This won't take too long." Xin comforted Shoko as Gunslinger took off into the battlefield with full speed, flying beside Gary's Deathslasher DX. Moments later, Revive and Keitaro followed behind him in their respective mobile suit.

_'All system green. Please launch.'_

"Lindsay. Heading out." Lindsay say coldly as her Nitouryuu took off into the air followed by 3 other Mursame.

* * *

"Captain! Zorb and Orb has just launched their mobile suit fleet!" a Blue Comos officer panicked. They were getting beaten badly. 2 of their ace has been killed in action and their numbers of mobile suit just keep decreasing without any improvement in the situation. Furthermore, Jasmine, their only ace left, has her mobile suit badly damaged by Sage. 

"Fire the retreat flare!"

"But captain!"

"Do you want to die here?"

"No-"  
(BOOM!)

Before he had any chance of finishing his sentence, Deathslasher has made a hole in the cruiser.

* * *

"So they've launched their mobile suits..." (Fab) 

"Launch all the remaining mobile suits. Have a platoon of BruCue and Zaku Exile follow me. The remaining troops focus on the remaining Earth Alliance troops." Fab commanded through the intercom as Excel flew toward the west with a platoon of BruCue and Zaku Exile following behind.

* * *

"Gary..." (Ciara) 

"Yes?" (Gary)

"Don't lag behind so much..." Ciara taunted Gary as her new mobile armor left Gary's Deathslasher DX behind. Livan, following Ciara, left Gary behind as well, taking off to the front, engaging several Windam at once. However, the outdated Windam was no match against the new Nitouryuu and were destroyed in a flash. On the other hand, Xin was flying on par with Gary and they dropped onto a Blue Comos cruiser while blasting several deep holes into nearby naval vessels.

* * *

On the other hand, the Earth Alliance troops fell back and is holding their ground that their final stronghold in the west. The central and east base has been totally overtaken and their only hope lies with the west. Knas, in his disabled Windam and a squad of other Launcher Dagger II, stand strong on the ground, facing off numerous BruCues that keep advancing towards them. 

"Hold your grounds! Reinforcement are on the way!" Knas encouraged the demoralizing Earth Alliance. As they stood firm on the ground providing air cover, a army of over 50 BruCue and Zaku Exile flew into sight, ready to take them out.

"Tsk..." (Knas)

"Oi oi oi...what's with that face?" Ciara taunted. her Nitouryuu flew past Knas disabled Windam and into the army of ReVo troops. Livan, followed closely behind together with Rui, stjh, Lindsay, Fuji, Oishi and Eji. Following their lead, the Earth Alliance forces at that spot launched an all out counter attack.

* * *

"Tsk...Blue Comos are putting up more of a fight then we thought..." Gary clutched his fist tightly onto the controls as Deathslasher dodged several beams from below and shielding Gunslinger from any damage. Combo with Deathslasher DX, Gunslinger came out from behind him and blasted several metal slug with dead precision. 

"Yea...But our combo's pretty good you know?" (Xin)

"Ha...Nice one!" Gary exclaimed as Xin got a couple more kills. From behind, the Echizen battleship, Valkyrie Vixen and Demolisher advances into the battlefield firing off their main cannons and launching missiles into the air.

* * *

"Let's have some fun shall we..." (Fab) 

Suddenly, Excel and the ambush troops appear from within the mist of battlefield and headed straight for the 3 battleship...

(Situation:  
Earth Alliance forces: 80 Jet Windam, 3 naval vessels  
Zorb forces: 1 Demolisher, 3 naval vessel, 7 Nitouryuu, 20 Mursame, 1 Deathslasher  
Zaft forces: 1 Valkyrie Vixen, 1 Gunslinger, 2 GOUF  
Orb forces: 1 Echizen, 2 naval vessel, 25 Mursame  
Blue Comos forces: 80 Jet Windam, 20 Forbidden Blue, 8 naval vessel  
ReVo forces: 120 Zaku Exile, 60 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 20 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 30 BruCue, 28 naval vessel

Total Zorb + Zaft + Orb + Earth Alliance forces: 80 Jet Windam, 45 Mursame, 7 Nitouryuu, 2 GOUF, 1 Deathslasher, 1 Gunslinger, 1 Demolisher, 1 Echizen, 1 Valkyrie Vixen  
Total Blue Comos forces: 80 Jet Windam, 20 Forbidden Blue, 8 naval vessel  
Total ReVo forces: 120 Zaku Exile, 60 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 20 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type, 30 BruCue, 28 naval vessel)


	30. Phrase 25: SEED

**Phrase 25- SEED**

"Captain! Incoming Mobile Suit from 7 o'clock! It the Excel!" (Caroline)

"Fire the Mini Gottfried!" Takeru voice echoed throughout the bridge. "Notify the Echizen and Valkyrie Vixen to go ahead! What is Gary, Ciara and Livan doing? Get them back here! We will hold Excel here!"

"Captain! The Demolisher just send us a message to go ahead! They have asked us to move ahead!" (Aeris and Momo)

Several of Demolisher weapon pod opened up and begun their auto lock on to Excel.

"FIRE!!!!" (Takeru)

* * *

"What! Demolisher is under attacked!?!" (Gary) 

"Gary, head back now! Ciara and me will continue to head towards the battlefield." (Livan)

"I will head back with you." (Xin)

"Thank dude, I owe you one." (Gary)

* * *

"Hmph. Focus fire on the Gottfried! Take them out!" Fabian commanded his troop through the intercom. Following his order, 8 Zaku Exile dived down the sky towards Demolisher and sacrificed themselves, taking out both the Gottfried and the Mini Gottfried. Soon after, several Zaku Exile continued to harass Demolisher, bombarding them with beams of light. Excel on the other hand, was floating around, acting as a bait and monitoring the situation. 

On board Demolisher bridge, the crew was having a hard time taking out the remaining Zaku Exile with the leftover weapons. They were unable to keep up with the fast pace Excel and the remaining Zaku Exile. Not to mention that BruCue was off shore firing beams at Valkyrie Vixen and Echizen, not letting them advancing any further.

"OI OI OI! Don't fire your beams at my ship!" (Xin)

Gunslinger went into it siege mode and fire off a few dozen metal slug into the air. The metal slug then rain onto the ground like scattered flower petals, destroying all the BruCue forces.

"Hey hey hey! Don't keep all the fun to yourself! Let me in on a bit of action!" (Gary)

Deathslasher DX flew past Gunslinger in siege mode and the other two battleship and into battle with the Zaku Exile and Excel. Getting rid of the Zaku Exile was as easy as ABC for him but for Excel, it is another case. Even with Gunslinger Siege long range dazzling attack, none of the beam made contact.

"Gary, hang in there. I will be right over." (Xin)

Gunslinger then transformed into it normal form and begun advancing towards the deadlock of Deathslasher and Excel. Meanwhile, Deathslasher took out it scythe and swing it across the air in front of him. Excel blocked it with its shield but the sheer force of it was too heavy for the shield to take the blow. Thus, the scythe took off one of Excel arms (left).

"Tsk..." (Fab)

In retardation, Excel fired several blast at Deathslasher. Some of the beam scratched the surface of Deathslasher as Deathslasher struggled to avoid them. Taking the chance of the delay, Excel closed in for the kill, discarding its beam rifle. Deathslasher then fired off its buster shield at Excel but it was slashed into half by Excel. The blast was then turned into an opening for Deathslasher to get away.

"Small tricks like this won't work!" Fabian taunted Gary as he flew right through the smoke, swinging its beam saber in the air, taking off Deathslasher's beam scythe. Moments later, Excel begin a dive towards Demolisher which is busy recovering from the mass attack of Zaku Exile.

"REI!!" (Gary)

"Tsk..." (Xin)

An image of a seed explode in both Xin and Gary head (SEED Mode). Their eyes looked different from before. Shutting down Gunslinger Phrase shift, its escape form activated and dashed towards the Excel. On the other hand, Deathslasher DX de-attached its DX pack and begun falling toward earth at a high speed. But, that wasn't enough for Gary, he stepped the petal as hard as he could and begun a sucide fall towards the sea.

"AAAAARRRRR!!!" (Both Xin and Gary)

Within moments, Gunslinger crashed into Excel to a side and sustained heavy damage to its upper body. Almost immediately, Gunslinger activated its phrase shift once again, shutting down its escape form. Excel, even with its Phrase shift on, sustained damage to its booster and begin falling down toward the sea. Not wanting to give up, Excel raised it right arm and aimed for Demolisher. However, before Fabian could pull the trigger, Excel got further rammed down by Deathslasher, now diving at a suicide speed with Excel. Moments later, both mobile suit smashed onto the ocean surface.

(Situation:  
Earth Alliance forces: 70 Jet Windam  
Zorb forces: 1 Demolisher, 2 naval vessel, 7 Nitouryuu, 18 Mursame, 1 Deathslasher  
Zaft forces: 1 Valkyrie Vixen, 1 Gunslinger, 2 GOUF  
Orb forces: 1 Echizen, 17 Mursame  
Blue Comos forces: 50 Jet Windam, 15 Forbidden Blue, 5 naval vessel  
ReVo forces: 70 Zaku Exile, 30 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 28 naval vessel

Total Zorb + Zaft + Orb + Earth Alliance forces: 70 Jet Windam, 30 Mursame, 7 Nitouryuu, 2 GOUF, 1 Deathslasher, 1 Gunslinger, 1 Demolisher, 1 Echizen, 1 Valkyrie Vixen  
Total Blue Comos forces: 50 Jet Windam, 15 Forbidden Blue, 5 naval vessel  
Total ReVo forces: 70 Zaku Exile, 30 Zaku Slayer, 1 Excel, 28 naval vessel)


	31. Phrase 26: The End of Climax

**Phrase 26- The End of Climax**

"GARY!!!!" Rei yelled out on board Demolisher. She press her hands against her chest, praying softly that Gary was still alive. However, she know that there is only a small percentage chance of it happening. The impact on the ocean surface was big. Tears started to flow out of her eyes. This was the first time she had ever experience something like this. She did not know what she is feeling. 'Is this sadness?' She wondered. All she know now is that she wanted Gary to be back. With his happy-go-lucky personality... "COME BACK!!!"

* * *

"ARGH!!!" (Xin)

Gunslinger transformed into its escape mode and dashed into the middle of the battlefield happening above Taiwan. Then, in the middle of all the chaos, it transformed into it Siege mode and begun blasting off metal slugs all around him, taking down most of the units around him. With the commander of ReVo down, the forces of ReVo was in chaos. There was no one there to lead them. Blue Comos on the other hand, has begun an hasty retreat.

"Do not panic! We can win this!" Paul encouraged the ReVo troops in his Zaku Slayer. However, he can't help but also be scare of the combine fearsome force of Zorb, Zaft, Orb and Earth Alliance. Knowing well that their chances are slim now unless they take down one of the 'ace' mobile suit on the other side, he dashed forward towards Gunslinger. "AAARRRR!!!!" Paul yelled out as his Zaku Slayer took out its close range beam saber in both hands.

"FOR REVO!!!!" (Paul)

The shots of Gunslinger did not seem to bother Paul at all. Almost reaching Gunslinger, it threw its beam saber at it while taking several death blow from Gunslinger metal slugs. But, before the beam saber made contact, Gunslinger reverted to its original form and avoided it. At the same time, Gunslinger blasted several more hole in Paul's Zaku Slayer.

"Fabian sama..." Paul reached his hands out, trying to reach for the figure of Fabian in front of him as his Zaku Slayer blew up.

As Paul's Zaku Slayer blew up, several retreat flares were fired into the skies. ReVo forces started to fall back. With both the operation commander and assistant commander taken out, the morale of the troops were low. If they were to continue fighting, it would be pointless as they would have been wiped out.

* * *

Cheers were heard all around the battlefield as the ReVo forces pull out. Several platoon let even fired shots into the sky as a sign of victory. However, many were weeping over the lost of their friends and family. Dead bodies were scattered all around the battlefield. Mobile suits were picking up rumbles from the aftermaths of the battle. Many were seen searching for their friends and family, whether dead of alive. On board Demolisher, orders were given to search and recover Deathslasher at once.

Knasrijam stepped out of his mobile suit and looked onto the battlefield. The damage done was unthinkable, but, at least both naturals and coordinators can still live together here where there is no Blue Comos or ReVo.

"Hey, you there Knasie?" (High)(Landed his Windam beside Knas heavily damaged Windam)

"Yea..." (Knas)

"Didn't expect you to be still alive! Must be me who save your ass!" (High)

"Chee is dead." (Knas)

"You sure about that?" (Chee)

"What the!" (Both High and Knas)

A Zaku Exile landed beside both High and Knas Windam. They were surprise of the fact that Chee is still alive and is piloting a Zaku Exile. Furthermore, there are a few Windam chasing after him.

"You may withdraw now, he is with us." (Knas)

"Yes Sir!" (Pilot of Windams chasing Chee)

"Yo all! I am still alive and standing and can still talk! You know, a bandit type hero can never die so easy!" (Chee)

"Er...what the bandit type hero thingy again..." (High)

"Ha the Dark warrior and High High High wizard is still alive I see..." (Chee)

"Don't call us that...But, what matter most is that you're still alive..." (Knas)

* * *

"Where's Xion?" (Yee Liang)

"Dead." (Personnel of Earth Alliance)

"What do you mean dead?" (Yee Liang)

"We've lost his signal." (Personnel of Earth Alliance)

"That paper guy die? Ha. He is a paper after all...I am so going to miss him now..." (Yee Liang)

"We have just recieved an order. Lieutenant Liang, you are to transfer over to Captain Knasrijam Squad immediately." (Personnel of Earth Alliance)

"Tsk...Roger that...And to think that I think that being here would be so much fun with that paper boy..." (Yee Liang)

* * *

A few hours passed by but there was still no news of Deathslasher and Gary. All the 3 battleship were undergoing heavy repair in the dock and the crew were given time off while maintaining red alert status. Furthermore, new recruits are being enlisted into the 3 ships. Rei, having overcome the lost of Gary, was just staring out into the open sea, just waiting for news of him... 


End file.
